


Show Me Love

by Dark Angel (NiaChase), NiaChase



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healing, Kissing, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Romance, Starting Over, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Harley was sure his life was over. Everything was heading downhill and all he wanted was a restart. He didn't expect that restart to come in the form of a cute guy.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 143
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning for Suicide Attempt**

Harley walked quickly in the dark of the night, rain pouring down on him and the wind chilling him. But he could barely feel it as his body shook with sadness, his nails scratching his arms, and his heart in his throat. His brown hair whipped in the wind, but he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He could never breathe in deep enough, his mind light but screaming at him. How he messed up his life. He felt like he had nowhere to go. He lost his job because it was too stressful. Too much demand from his customers and his boss made him get panic attacks. His boyfriend stopped loving him because Harley was never around.

Even stuck around when his boy friend was cheating. Harley wanted to prove that he can love him just as much, but now that his boyfriend had a baby on the way, his boyfriend stopped wasting his time. He left. His boyfriend was all he had left since Harley's family didn't like his sexuality.

Harley left his family for him, hoping to prove that he can have a good life without them. Oh, he was so wrong. But as he looked at the bridge not too far from his walk, he'll get that re-do. Maybe in his next life, he'll be better. A better person, someone everyone would like. Harley smiled.

All he wanted was a chance and maybe he'll finally get it. He looked up and down the road he was walking on, seeing no headlights coming. He checked his phone. No phone calls from his ex. He texted him that he was going to do it, but all he got was no response. Not even a text.

Harley sighed. So, he really going to do it this time. His life might have been a total mess, but he wasn't going to mess this up. Not anymore. He approached the railing of the bridge. Down below was the freezing water Harley knew he wouldn't be able to swim in. 

He can't swim anyway, so this was perfect. He smiled before he started to chuckle. Finally, this was all he needed. No one won't miss him. Just a waste of breath, but he'll do better. In his next life, he can only hope so. 

Harley carefully climbed over the railing, his hand gripping the railing. His heart raced, fear was starting to grip him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. All he has to do is let go. This is all be over soon. 

It will be over. When he opened his eyes, he stared into beautiful grey eyes. Red hair flapping in the wind and cute freckles on his cheeks. "What are you doing? Get over the railing!" The man yelled through the rain. Harley shook his head. He can't fail this time. He just can't.

"Leave me alone! I can't do this anymore!" Harley yelled. He can't go back. He can't live this life anymore. Harley let go of the slippery railing, falling backward, but he didn't get a chance to fall because of the stranger lunge over the railing and gripped Harley's shirt. 

He looked angry, but why? He doesn't know him. "Grab my fucking wrist right now!" The stranger demanded. Harley shocked but did what was told. With his other hand, the stranger grabbed Harley's wrist and pulled him back to the railing.

"Are you insane?! You don't do that! Come over here right now!" The stranger yelled, not giving Harley a choice since he was already pulling him over the railing. Harley was going to argue about how he wanted this, but the stranger gripped his arm and made him walk away from the bridge. 

Not far away was a car. How come Harley wasn't able to hear it pulled up? Probably because of the rain. The stranger forced him into the car before himself getting into the driver seat. He locked the doors. "Are you insane?! That could've killed you!" The stranger said.

Harley was a bit confused. "That was the point. But thanks to you, you ruined my plan." Harley complained. The stranger started the car. "Well, I'm glad I stopped that. That's horrible to think that way. Why were you doing that?" The stranger asked.

He turned on the heat and started driving. "My life is ruined. I lost my job because of my panic attacks, my family doesn't love me, and the only person I thought loved me has a growing family on the side. 

I tried my best to win his heart, but he doesn't love me anymore. So, I'm alone. I messed up so much. I should've stayed in the closet, learn how to deal with my stresses, maybe learn how to make someone happy.

So I wanted a restart. I believe in reincarnation so I was ready to end this life for hopefully a better one." Harley said, surprised he said so much. "I'm sorry you went through that. But as much as life sucks, killing yourself is too permanent.

If you did, I wouldn't have met you. I think you're a pretty nice guy. Anyway, since tonight was an emotional night, how about coming home with me for hot chocolate?" The stranger suggested. 

Harley was still a bit confused, but a smile played on his lips. He liked that this guy wasn't trying to dump him to a hospital, claiming he was mentally ill. Maybe that was coming, but it was nice to not be treated fragile but as a regular human being.

"What's your name?" Harley asked. The stranger gave him a small glance with a smile. "The name is Jamie. Nice to meet you. And you are?" He asked. Harley looked out of the window, watching raindrops race down the window and hearing the patter of rain hitting the car. "My name is Harley." Harley said. Jamie smiled. To him, Harley was a pretty name for a pretty boy. And personally, he was happy he met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie pulled up his driveway, the rain lighter than it was earlier. "We're here. I love being back home." Jamie said, that last part said lovingly. Harley smiled at that. "To go to bed?" Harley asked. He found himself missing his own bed. It was the only reason he'll be happy to go home.

"Nope. Come in and see. It's adorable and you'll love it." Jamie said, turning off the car and getting out. Harley had no choice but to follow. They hurried to the door, Harley surveying the place. It was a cute red house, rose bushes where the house end and a white picket fence began.

Jamie opened the white door and they hurried inside. "Marley!" Jamie yelled inside. Harley got a bit nervous, he didn't want to be that stranger intruding on the family. But instead of a woman or a man, a small, hyper Yorkie barked and sliding on the hard floor as it raced out of what Harley assume was a bedroom and toward Jamie.

Jamie got on his knees, the small dog leaping into his arms. Marley licked Jamie happily, Jamie trying to avoid Marley licking his lips, but it was hard because Jamie was laughing. Harley giggled at the scene. Jamie lifted his dog as he got to his feet. "Harley, this is Marley. Marley, give Harley love." Jamie said, thrusting Marley forward.

Marley wasn't nervous as he gave a Harley a few kisses. Harley felt the small, mini kisses touching his cheek and the rapid breathing of the small, hyper pooch. Jamie finally put Marley down on only for Marley to jump up on her hind legs. Jamie gestured Harley to come to the kitchen. 

"So, I have marshmallows. Do you want some? Or maybe cookies? I think I have Oreos. Sorry, I have a sweet tooth." Jamie said, rummaging in the cupboards. Harley sat down on the barstool that was lined outside the kitchen island. The place had a warm-y feel to it.

A mixture of brown furniture and white walls and countertops. A vase of tulips of the coffee table, a potted tree where the hallway began. For someone so young, he's well established. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Harley asked. 

Harley watched him work in the kitchen, warming the milk and still looking for either Oreos or marshmallows. "Twenty-six and counting. How about you?" Jamie responded with a smiled. Harley was shocked. He thought he was younger. "Nineteen years old," Harley said. Jamie wink towards him, finally finding Oreos and placing them in front of Harley.

"At least you are legal. How are you feeling?" Jamie asked, mixing the chocolate syrup with the milk. Harley shrugged. Part of him was still shocked about how everything was playing out. It was weird that right now, he should be dead, but here he was talking to a cute stranger.

Harley didn't know how to feel about that. "Well, I'm not having those urges, so I guess I'm fine. Are you going to drop me off in a hospital?" Jamie wondered, grabbing an oreo. "I don't see any reason why should I. You looked fine to me. If you really need it, I would take you there. Do you want to go?" Jamie asked.

Harley shook his head. He has been in and out of hospitals and inpatients to make him want to stay away as possible. "I'm not very fond of those places," Harley said. Jamie nodded and gave Harley a mug of hot chocolate.

"I understand. I had a bad experience there too. It gives me a sad vibe, even if it's a place that saves lives." Jamie said. Harley nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, both remembering horrible times they were in the hospital, but neither was willing to share.

Jamie shook his head, waving his memory away. "Anyway, you are welcome to stay with me. And, because of tonight, you mind leaving the doors open in the spare room and the bathroom? I'll do the same. Also, if you happen to feel something furry and little against you tonight, it's just Marley. She's a big cuddler." Jamie said.

At the sound of her name, Marley scurried around the floor, jumping on her hind legs and twirled a bit. Marley was adorable. Harley chuckled. "I understand and I don't mind the cuddling. I like a good cuddle. Thank you, Jamie." Harley said, really meaning it.

Jamie smiled and sipped his warm drink before leaving to give Harley some clean clothes for the night. He'll get more into what stressed and pushed Harley over tomorrow. He deserves some kindness tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for Suicidal Thoughts**  
Jamie is not an overnight cure. It takes time.

As requested, Harley washed with the door open. This place was nice and Jamie was sweet to him. He hates that he would have to leave this place. He doesn't want to. It scared him to even think about it. He doesn't want to go home to face his ex and his new baby momma, he doesn't want to be belittled and hate himself at the end.

Before he washed, he checked his phone and still didn't receive a text from him. Harley wanted to cry. He really was trying his best to be with him, but all it did was make his ex angry. His job was too hard on him, his family dislike him, he had nothing.

Nothing to lose, he thought to himself.

Harley's heart raced. He did have a mirror in his bathroom. He could try... Harley shook his head, looking down at the scars at his wrist. Two times he chickened out, but the other times he didn't die fast enough. A failure. His mind was about to go to a dark place, but then Marley jumped into the bathtub and scared Harley.

"Ahhh!" Harley panicked before trying to cover up but ended up slipping on the bathtub. "Dammit Marley! Get out of there right now! He's washing!" Jamie yelled. When Jamie pulled the curtain aside, he saw Marley licking Harley on the face while Harley was laughing and trying to cover his junk.

Jamie lifted the hyperactive pooch from on top of Harley. "I'm so sorry. He usually goes to the bedroom after I let him back in from using the bathroom outside. I didn't expect him to race in like that! So sorry!" Jamie apologized.

Harley couldn't even get mad. Yeah, he was embarrassed that he got scared of the small dog hopping into the bathtub with him, but he found it funny though. And the good news was that those thoughts were at a halt for a moment. "It's fine. He's a fast one, huh?" Harley said. 

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah. Keeps me on my feet, that's for sure." Jamie said. Harley chuckled at that. He could believe it, but he honestly loved it. He considered getting a dog as well, but maybe that was too much. He doesn't know the first thing about how to take care of a dog.

Harley moved his eyes over to Jamie. Jamie was a good looking guy, but not the type to have a small dog. Jamie's eyes roam until it landed on Harley's healed cuts on his wrist. It brought up a memory he would rather keep buried down inside. Harley cleared his throat. He was still naked on the bathtub. 

There was a short paused before Jamie realized it too. "Oh shit! My bad. Um, let me put Marley in my bedroom so he won't come back. Sorry." Jamie said, blushing and walking out. Harley blushed too, but it was cute that Jamie was embarrassed too. As soon as Jamie was gone, Harley continued his shower with a lighter heart.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------

Harley looked around his bedroom, the light blue wall, posters of boy bands, a small desk next to the bed, and tv on top of a counter at the foot of the bed. Harley feel like this was someone else's room and felt like he shouldn't be here. The bed covers had robots all over.

This was a kid's room. Jamie walked in sucking on a lollipop. He wasn't kidding about that sweet tooth. "What? Is something wrong with the room?" Jamie asked, his lips, tongue, and teeth red because of the candy. "No. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking this room belongs to one of your kids, maybe." Harley said, not sure if Jamie had any kids.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, this belonged to my daughter. She loved robotics and was super smart." Jamie smile, starting to look sad. Harley heard him used past tense, but didn't want to make Jamie any sadder. "She sounds wonderful. You raised a wonderful daughter." Harley told him.

Jamie smiled, feeling his heartbeat in his chest as the compliment echoed in his head. He never knew he needed to hear that until now. "Thank you. I hope you can sleep in here just fine. I do need to rearrange this room anyway. It's way overdue for one. But if you need anything from me, even if it's just a cuddle so you won't be alone, I'm across the hall. Don't hesitate to come to me." Jamie said.

Harley nodded. "Okay," Harley told him. "I mean it," Jamie insisted. He sounded a little scared for a moment. "I will. I promise." Harley said. Jamie nodded before walking away. Harley listened to his footsteps until Jamie opened the door, only to be followed with a curse as Marley raced out of the bedroom and into Harley's. 

The small Yorkie jump up and down until Harley picked him up. "Why you always gotta give your dad a hard time?" Harley asked. Marley only responded by licking his face. Jamie watched by the door, watching them interact.

It was so cute and it was adorable to see a pretty smile from Harley. To see happiness from someone hurting so much, it brought joy to Jamie and soothe his own aching heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley woke up to a cold tongue licking his face and fur tickling his nose. Harley groaned, turning the other way. Marley decided climbing over his head was a good idea, his nails pinching Harley. "Ow. I'm up. I'm up!" Harley said, finally opening his eyes. Marley made sure by licking him, which at the moment when Harley yawn, it was the worst moment to feel Marley's tongue in his mouth.

That quickly woke him up. "Ew! Ew! Jamie!" Harley yelled, wiping his mouth. He heard laughter by his door, Harley turning to see Jamie laughing his butt off. He tried to glare at him, but it was adorable to watch Jamie laugh and it was contagious enough to get a smile out of him.

"Marley is very affectionate. Hope you enjoy the kiss." Jamie said with a smile before calling Marley over. The mini dog leaped off the bed, job completed. "It was nasty. I know he licks his butt." Harley said. Jamie crossed his arms, watching Harley get out of bed. "I delt with him for two years. I'm not phased anymore. Anyway, I'm cooking breakfast and we need to talk.

There's a fresh toothbrush in the bathroom for you." Jamie told him. Harley thanked him and got cleaned up in the bathroom. When he got up, his last night's clothes were on his bed, cleaned and dried. "How early does this guy wakes up?" Harley mumbled. But he put on clothes, which was pretty weird to him.

He was supposed to die in these clothes, but here he was, alive the next day. Harley glanced at the scars on his wrist. He didn't know whether to consider this a failure or not. It hasn't been a whole twenty-four hours since he met Jamie, but he was glad he did. Jamie was kind to him and Harley would've missed that if he was dead. He was a little happy about that. Harley walked out of the bedroom to Jamie singing a pop song. 

It would have been okay if only Jamie could sing. 

Marley was howling for it to stop, Harley was sure. 

Jamie shook his hips and turned around to Harley, who was staring at him. "You need more color. Wearing only black is not in fashion." He said, waving his spatula at him. "And you have a horrible singing voice. You need lessons." Harley stated. Jamie smiled and cocked his head. 

"I have an amazing singing voice. You're just jealous of me and Rihanna." Jamie said with a wink. Harley laughed, Jamie, joining in. Jamie set up breakfast, making sure Marley gets his own food before they sat on the couch and ate. "You said you wanted to talk?" Harley asked. 

Jamie chewed through his bacon first before answering. Marley walked over and looked up at the two men, hoping they would give them more food. "Yeah. I was wondering if you want to move in with me? I wouldn't mind having a roommate." Jamie suggested. Harley shrugged, a little nervous.

Jamie just found him on the side of the road just last night and now he's suggesting for Harley to stay with him. Jamie was still a stranger to him. Not to mention, no one is that kind without a hidden agenda.

But then again, Harley's home still had his ex and the baby momma there. He didn't want to go back to that. He had more fun and happiness here than the last few years in his own home. 

That was pretty sad. 

Or maybe that was his own fault. 

Maybe being in a relationship was a bad idea altogether. 

"You okay, Harley?" Jamie asked. Harley had stopped eating and it worried him. Harley shook out of his daze. "Oh, um, I'm okay. I just didn't expect you to ask that." Harley explained. Jamie nodded, thinking he should've used a better approach.

"Sorry. I just felt it was better that you stay with me than go back home. But I didn't mean it like I'm going to hold you captive or something. If you want to go home, you can. I'm just worried about you." Jamie said, poking his food. 

He threw down his bacon to Marley, who excitedly caught it. "It didn't come off that way. It's just... I was nervous. But it's better to be here than go back. I don't want to go back, but I also don't want to burden you. I can get pretty boring. And I have no way to repay you." Harley told him.

He literally has nothing to help Jamie with. Jamie shrugged. "All I ask is for you to talk to me whenever you get dark thoughts and about to do something crazy. I just want to help you. Anything you need, ask." Jamie said softly. Harley nodded, but it'll be hard to do that considering how much he keeps to himself.

"Okay, I'll try. But I do want to help you out. I'll look for work as soon as I can." Harley said sternly. Harley wanted to repay him back. Christmas was coming up. Maybe he can give him a gift. Jamie nodded. "Then it's settled. Today, we are going to get your stuff and get you moved in.

I feel better now." Jamie said with a sigh. Sadly, Harley was close to panicking. He really didn't want to go back there. Still no text. His ex didn't care that he was going to die, but even worse, Harley didn't want to see his ex living so happy without him. He felt like tossed garbage around him. 

"We don't have to. I can live without it." Harley insisted. Jamie finished his food and got up with a shook of his head. "Those are your things, Harley. Don't worry about him because you have me. Does he hit you?" Jamie asked. It would explain why Harley was afraid to go back. 

Harley shook his head. "No, he doesn't. I just don't want to go back." Harley said. He got up and gave his plate to Jamie. Jamie set the plate aside and lifted Harley's chin. "I can protect you, you know. And afterward, we can cuddle. I'm not as good as Marley, but I have shoulders you can cry on, so I have the upper hand there." Jamie said with a half-smile.

Harley chuckled lightly. "I will cry," Harley said sadly. Jamie hugged him. "It's okay to cry. I cry when I watch Lion King. We can put that on later and we both can cry together." Harley held him back, the contact feeling great. He can't remember when he last got a hug. 

Again, that was sad. 

They held each other until Harley nodded to go back to his house to get his stuff. He really didn't want to see them, but he'll have to do it one day so why not now. Plus, he does need clothes that fit him and his own valuables.

Jamie let go of Harley, but Harley was still latched on to Jamie. It had been so long since he felt comfort. Jamie didn't say anything, so Harley stayed. He was thankful. Jamie had no idea how much Harley needed this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to the person you will come to hate.

Jamie drove while Harley directed him to his house. As they drove, Jamie was getting worried about how far Harley walked to the bridge. They passed the bridge ten minutes ago by car, Jamie didn't want to think about how far he walked. Jamie spared a glance at Harley, Harley looking more dead inside. He was trying to control his breathing, scratching his arm until the red lines showed, but continued like he couldn't feel it. 

"Why do you scratch your arm like that?" Jamie asked. Harley looked over at him, then his arm. "Nervous tick, I guess," Harley answered softly. Jamie used his hand to stop him from doing that, holding that hand. Harley proceeded to bounce his right leg. "Anxiety?" Jamie questioned. Harley shrugged. "Maybe," Harley said, not really up for talking.

"Does he hit you? Rape you? All because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he owns you." Jamie told him. Harley finched, eyeing Jamie before bowing his head. "It's the white house on the left." He said sadly. Jamie parked in the side of the road, eyeing the house. It wasn't much nor does it look home-y.

The white was pale and peeling, the grass dying with weeds along the sidewalk leading up the door. Harley got out, back to scratching his arm again. Jamie got out as well, watching Harley. He imagined what Harley's ex would be like. Maybe someone young and stupid, maybe someone abusive and experienced, slightly older.

Harley paused in front of the door, hesitating. "It's okay, Harley. I'm here for you." Jamie said. Harley nodded, taking a shaky breath. He bent down and grabbed the spare key under the mat. He unlocked the door and walked in, Jamie close behind. The place was a mess.

Clothes on the floor, beer cans on the counters and tables, and dirty dishes in the sink. "Sorry for the place being dirty. Usually, I clean this place up." Harley said. Jamie frowned. "I'm pretty sure if the guy can drink beer, he grown enough to clean up behind himself," Jamie said.

Harley looked at Jamie, his mouth open to say something, but was interrupted by a door opening. A grown man walked out in a robe, drinking a water bottle. Jamie pulled Harley to him, a little protective. "Nice to see you stop your crazy nonsense. Who's your friend?" The man asked.

He looked a little older than Jamie, if not the same age. He had stubble on his cheeks, blonde hair was messy. Harley cleared his throat. "My friend, Jamie, he saved me from jumping," Harley told. The man chuckled, something that pissed Jamie off. "Damn. You were really going to do it? You're more of an idiot than I thought, but hey, that's your life. Not mine." He said.

Jamie gritted his teeth. Suicide was something serious, but this guy acts like it wasn't. Harley could be dead, but he just doesn't care. "Go get your things. The sooner we leave, the better." Jamie said. Harley nodded with tears in his eyes. The man watched in the kitchen, watching Harley head to his bedroom. "Where are you taking him? For a little sleepover or something?" He asked.

Jamie glared. "No, to get him away from a scumbag like you. Harley is suffering and you don't give a fuck about that." Jamie told him. The guy laughed. "Are you serious? Harley does this shit for attention. I gave a fuck a few times but he keeps doing it. I got him away from his family and welcomed him to my place. If his stupid ass wants to keep doing this shit, then let him.

He'll get it through his head that that doesn't work. If he actually does it, that's fine by me. That's a weight lifted from me. And you'll understand that as well. But by all means, take him. He'll be back anyway. He's mine and always will be mine." The guy said with a smile. 

Jamie growled and stalked towards the guy, ready to knock his teeth in, but Harley came out and held him back. "Jamie, can you help me with something?" Harley asked. Jamie huffed at the guy, who was smiling at Jamie, but daring Jamie to do something about it. Harley pulled Jamie, shaking at the staredown between the two men.

He just wants to leave as soon as possible. His ex, Fred, wasn't drunk and didn't want to be here when he starts drinking. He pulled Jamie into his room and closed the door. "Are you trying to get yourself hurt? Don't mess with Fred." Harley told him. Jamie crossed his arms.

"I can handle him. He's a stupid son of a bitch. What you need help with?" Jamie asked. Harley shook his head and pulled out a suitcase. "Nothing. I just didn't want you confronting him. Don't worry about him." Harley told him. Jamie looked around the room, seeing this room wasn't shared with Fred.

"You sleep alone?" Jamie asked. Harley threw his clothes into the suitcase, ready to leave. "Being around him drunk is something I don't like to do nor being in the same room when he cheats." Harley said. "Why didn't you leave him? He's obviously not good for you." Jamie asked. Surely Harley knows this.

Harley sighed and threw his clothes down harshly before getting on his knees to try to close the suitcase. "It's hard to throw away my three-year relationship with him. Especially since he saved me from my family." Harley explained. Jamie did the math. "He was with you since you were sixteen? Did he do something to you?" Jamie asked.

"Why does it matter?" Harley asked instead of answering. "Because I care. I care about you and I want to help you. But you got to let me in first." Jamie said. Harley turned to him. "Are you ready to tell me about your daughter?" Harley asked. Jamie froze. He wasn't ready to open that can of worms and relive that memory.

"What you are feeling is what I feel about my background. I don't want to talk about it." Harley said. Jamie nodded. "I'm sorry," Jamie apologized. Harley nodded. "I'll forgive you if you put on Lion King and that cuddle you said back at your house." Harley said, finally closing his suitcase and picking it up.

Jamie smiled. "You had me at cuddle," Jamie said with a wink. Harley blushed. They headed out of the bedroom and headed straight for the door, Fred watching them while drinking his water. "See ya soon, Harley," Fred said with a laughed.

Jamie closed the door with motivation to keep Harley with him. Harley doesn't belong here, he belongs with Jamie, and Jamie was going to make sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is short, thanksgiving eve today and Thanksgiving tomorrow. But here's something to put a smile on your face.

Jamie and Harley made it home alright, greeted by Marley who was just biting one of Jamie's shoes, which was unknown to Jamie at the moment. Jamie helped Harley move some of Harley's things into his daughter's bedroom. 

He looked around after putting down a small box with his hands on his hips. "You know, we can change the room up for you. Make it more suitable for you." Jamie suggested. Harley looked at him, plopping the suitcase on the bed. 

"You don't have to. And I don't mind this. I like robots too." Harley said. Harley didn't want Jamie to change much around, especially since Jamie's daughter was most likely dead. Jamie smiled at him, knowing what Harley was thinking. "Your choice. But anyway, I was promised a cuddle." Jamie told him.

Harley smiled. "And I was promised Lion King," Harley responded. Jamie rolled his eyes with a smile, both boys walking out the bedroom. "You just want to see me suffer. Admit it, you love my pain." Jamie said sarcastically. 

Harley shrugged. "No, but I like a guy with a sensitive side," Harley commented, looking down to give Marely a belly rub. Jamie looked at him, unsure how to take that, but made him slightly hopeful for Harley. 

Jamie laid on the couch and turned on the t.v to Netflix. Harley looked at Jamie's body, feeling willing to lay by him. Jamie caught his eyes and smiled. "Well, come on. I don't bite, but if you want me to, I'm down for it." Jamie said. Harley raised an eyebrow. 

Jamie shrugged. "I'm an open person willing to try new things. Sue me." Jamie said. Harley chuckled and shook his head before joining Jamie on the couch. He laid himself in front of Jamie, laying his head over Jamie's arm, which honestly felt good. 

There wasn't much space between them, Harley feeling Jamie's chest near his back, his rear not far from Jamie's hips. Harley sighed. It was just a cuddle. Jamie turned on the Lion King and they watched quietly.

Jamie placed a hand around Harley's waist, his head between Harley's neck and shoulder. "Is this okay?" Jamie asked. Harley felt his heartbeat rapidly. "This is fine," Harley said, trying to focus on the movie. Jamie was trying too, but Harley smelt good and felt soft against him. 

How could Fred treat Harley wrong when Harley was... Beautiful and something special. That was his lover, but he made Harley nearly give up. No, Harley did give up, but thankfully Jamie was there to save him.

If Harley was his lover, Jamie would make love to him every day, twice on Sunday. "Are you okay, Jamie?" Harley asked. Jamie raised his head, looking at him. "Yeah, why you asked?" Jamie asked. 

"You pulled me closer and squeezed my waist," Harley told him. Jamie lightened his grip but lower his head back down. "I don't like death," Jamie said softly. Harley understood and moved his hand to give Jamie's a squeeze.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you saved my life. I'm glad I got a chance to see you." Harley said quietly, but it was loud and clear to Jamie. Jamie just pulled him closer, Harley not minding, enjoying the intimacy and comfort of it.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred is really a piece of shit and it affected Harley more than what it seems.
> 
> **Warning for talks of Suicide.******

Harley was sleeping in Jamie's arms, the tv off and the sound of silence loud in the living room. It gave time for Jamie to think, but his thoughts strayed to Harley. Like how pretty he was, how trusting he was to sleep by Jamie, about why Harley was going to jump. It really did scare him, never seen it in action before. He only witnessed the after-effects.

He doesn't like to think about it. "Hey, Harley?" Jamie asked softly. Harley hummed, moving his head a bit before going back to sleep. "Harley?" Jamie asked again. Harley made a noise of complaint, which Jamie thought it was cute. "Yes?" Harley responded. Jamie nuzzled the back of Harley's neck. "It's a personal question," Jamie said.

Harley sighed, turning to his back to look at Jamie with tired eyes. Their faces were close, but they liked that, like they were in their own little world. "Yes?" Harley asked. "Why were you ready to... go? Aren't you afraid of death? Jamie asked. He wanted to know for other reasons, so he can get a glimpse of his daughter.

"Everyone eventually dies Jamie. That comes no matter what. But I got tired of the things that I felt were going against me and making my life worse. I didn't see an opening or anything good happening in my life. I felt like I was at rock bottom so why not move it faster." Harley said.

Jamie cried, but not for Harley, but for his daughter. He would hate for his daughter to think those thoughts. Jamie felt useless as a father, for a year he was scared to have another child. He was scared of messing up. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Harley asked.

"My daughter committed suicide. I hope she didn't have those thoughts. I hope I was a good father to her." Jamie whimpered. Harley felt bad for saying those things. "I think you are. You took care of Marley for a year and anyone who can handle an animal can handle a child. You are so loving, so caring, and very protective and fierce when you need to be, I can't see you being a bad parent." Harley said, looking Jamie in the eyes.

"You really think so?" Jamie asked. Harley realized Jamie was hurting more than he let on. All the smiling and joking to cover up the pain that maybe Harley was causing. "I know so," Harley said softly. Jamie smiled and blushed. "Thank you. I guess we both need a little help." Jamie said, calmer. He never knew Harley thought those things about him.

"We can help each other," Harley suggested softly. Jamie looked at Harley softly, wanting all the help he can get from him and maybe wanting more. He leaned down slowly, giving time for Harley to stop him. He didn't. First, there was light touching of the lips, unsure.

They both felt a small spark between them, not knowing what to do with that. Jamie back up a bit, waiting for Harley to push him away, maybe tell him off, but nothing happened. So Jamie came in for a deep kiss. Harley reciprocated, feeling himself wanting this, but not because he liked Jamie.

He never felt softness like this before. The intimacy in it, how greedy Jamie wanted to deepen it, it was addicting. Harley held Jamie's head, thrusting his tongue into Jamie's mouth. Jamie hadn't felt this needy since his early twenties when he slept around in college. It felt so good though, almost like he needed this after his daughter died. Just a sexual urge, no romantic feelings involved. 

But, this was Harley. 

Jamie pushed away from Harley, moving away to give Harley some space. Harley sat up, confused and hurt. "Why did you stop?" Harley asked. "We can't do this, Harley. We're both emotional and I don't want to use you." Jamie explain. Harley wanted to do this. He needed this. 

"You can use me! Do it! I don't mind. Fred does it all the time, but I want you to. Please!" Harley begged. Jamie was shocked. Fred used Harley? For sexual pleasure or other things? "I don't think that's a good idea," Jamie said. Harley felt rejected as his family did to him long ago.

Maybe he should go back to Fred. Fred at least shows him something, no matter how cruel and dirty it was. He got up. "Where are you going?" Jamie asked, getting up as well. "I'm going back. This was a bad idea to come here." Harley said. Jamie started to panic. "He uses you, Harley," Jamie said.

"At least he loves me!" Harley argued. "He was going to let you die!" Jamie said, trying to make Harley see sense. Harley shook his head while trying not to cry. "As Fred said, I was just looking for attention!" Harley yelled. Jamie got quiet. Maybe Harley seeing Fred today affected him than what he led on.

But he can't let Harley leave. Not like this. Jamie followed Harley to the bedroom, finding him trying to pack again. Quite angrily. Jamie pulled him away and hugged him. "Stop! Leave me alone!" Harley said, trying to fight Jamie. 

"I'm sorry," Jamie said before kissing Harley deeply. Harley's fight got weaker. Such a sweet kiss, something he can't have forever. So he settled for today and now. As Jamie deepen the kiss and walked Harley back to the bed, Harley held him like a lifeline. 

If only he can have this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on Harley and Fred's Relationship next chapter and cute fluffiness from Marley.


	8. Chapter 8

Harley barely felt himself there when Jamie was over him. All he felt was hands all over his body, lips pressing kisses to his skin, and soft words. He wanted to cry. Why couldn't his first time be like this? Everything Jamie did was soft and it bugged him. He was used to hard hand, rude words, and forced moments.

Jamie made him lay down and kissed his body, holding one hand and rubbing against Harley's scars on his wrist. "Jamie?" Harley said quietly. "Shh, Don't say anything," Jamie said to him. 

Harley felt warm breath over his exposed cock, but he felt dirty compared to Jamie who was still dressed. Harley didn't know what was wrong with him, but he needed this. He felt lost. But it felt so good when Jamie's mouth hit his cock. Shit, it felt good. Jamie bobbed his head on him, Harley moaning like a whore.  


He has been called that a lot.  


Been forced to do that too.  


Maybe that's why Harley felt so dirty. He actually wanted this and now he was being an actual whore. But Jamie's mouth felt amazing as he bobbed his head, the tongue teasing the vein and the slight sucking on the tip. Harley squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cum.

He didn't know how without someone telling him to. His cock was hard, glistening with saliva mixed with precome. His balls were tight as his thighs shook. It was beautiful torture. Harley cried, not sure if he should beg Jamie to let him. So he just said Jamie's name until Jamie realized Harley wasn't saying it full of pleasure, but sadness.

Confused, Jamie stopped. Harley wanted this so bad to go back to his ex, so why was he crying? "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jamie asked. "Becuase I need to cum, but you won't let me," Harley said. Jamie was still confused. "You can. You can do it right now." Jamie said. Harley turned to his stomach, not wanting Jamie to watch.  


He was so dirty, so ashamed.  


Harley closed his mouth as he cum on the sheets, trying not to make a sound. He just can't do that now. He was so messed up. Jamie watched Harley curled up into a ball, so sad for him. "From now on, let's not do this anymore. What's wrong, Harley?" Jamie asked.

Harley sniffled. "I'm messed up," Harley said. "Because you wanted sex to get rid of the pain?" Jamie asked. He had his fair share of doing that as well so he understood that. "No, because I never felt softness and love before and I wanted that," Harley said still turned away from Jamie. 

"But you were about to go back to Fred for that?" Jamie asked, still confused. As far as he knew, Fred doesn't love Harley. "He was my first, the first person who showed me that he wanted me. Granted it wasn't the best nor did I want it at first, but it was still love. In a way it was love." Harley said.

His family outcasted him like he was an alien or something. It wasn't until he was pulled away into an alley and forced to do things did he realized that it was love. He was wanted. Jamie looked at Harley, first time considering calling the cops on Fred and send Harley to a doctor. 

It just sounded so wrong how Harley explained that Fred did love him. "Harley, why don't you get cleaned up and try to go back to sleep again. Maybe we can talk tomorrow how we are going to do this. Is this fine with you?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded. It was enough time to straighten himself out and focus on what he needs to do.

What he needs to focus on was getting out of here. This was Jamie's home and he was intruding. He needs to hurry up and get a job, repay Jamie, then leave. He just can't be here. The last thing he wanted to be was a burden to Jamie and hurt him more with his own issues.


	9. Chapter 9

"Marley!" Jamie said, hunting the pooch down while holding his wet and chewed slippers. Marley walked up to him, wagging his tail. Jamie still pouted and showed Marley the slippers. "Did you chew on this? I know you did because no one else in this house eats shoes. Don't give me that look. I'm mad at you." Jamie said, but Marley only hopped up against Jamie so he can lick him.

Jamie sighed. "I guess I can get a new pair. But I'm still mad at you." Jamie said with a smile. He dropped his torn slippers and lift his small pooch. Marley licked his nose and cheek, Jamie smiling now and not even worried about his slippers. "You shoe eater, I still love you," Jamie said, sitting on the couch and placing Marley on his lap.

He was worried about Harley. Harley was... well, he didn't want to say mentally ill, no matter how close it was, but Harley was traumatized. Horrible family, horrible boyfriend, it makes sense that his job would stress him out when he has all that baggage to deal with.

Jamie pulled out his phone. He still has his own therapist number, maybe he can get Harley to go see her. All he has to do is work out a few things and Harley can come with him. Jamie bit his bottom lip. Would Harley willingly come with him?

Jamie shrugged and placed a call. He'll drag his ass there if he needs to. Marley licked his wrist while Jamie rubbed his curly soft fur. One way or another, things are going to work out. Now all he needs to do is convince Harley.  


\-------------------------------------------------  


Harley woke up drained and tired. He wanted to slap himself for his behavior. For fuck's sake, it's his second day here and he was all over the guy. He doesn't even know the guy. But it was all the more reason to leave this place. To leave Jamie, who was so perfect.

He was so beautiful. That mop of red hair that stuck out everywhere in beautiful curls, his grey eyes full of mirth and happiness that it almost resembled stars. The pretty pink lips that shows a pretty smile. The freckles on Jamie's cheeks almost makes him look like a child, little kisses Harley wouldn't mind counting.

Why should Harley ruin that? Harley got up and out of bed. Maybe he should go tell Jamie that he's leaving. Maybe Harley can stay in a homeless shelter. Harley walked out of his bedroom to all the lights off, pasta on the coffee table, and Jamie with a big grin.

"Finally, you woke up. I did a thing. Then it burned so badly I had to throw it out. So that pasta I did not cook, but we're going to pretend I did do it." Jamie said. Harley blushed and shook his head. "I don't deserve this," Harley said. Jamie nodded. "I know, but I'm about to kiss up to you so hard that I might actually kiss you so you can go. Have a seat." Jamie told Harley.

Harley raised an eyebrow, curious about the butt kissing. "Try the food," Jamie said. Harley looked at the food then back at Jamie. Jamie rolled his eyes and took the first bite of his food before looking at Harley, hoping he'll eat. Harley took a bite and chewed slowly.

Butt kissing wasn't going to work.

"Alright. So I know what happened earlier was a little... extreme and I want you to know that I am not mad about what happened," Jamie said. Harley put more food in his mouth. He refuses to think that it actually happened. He wasn't the desperate type, but there was something about that kiss that drove him over the brink of sanity. Something that made him yearn for more. But he refuses to talk about it.

"That's good, but I have a better solution so it won't happen again, I will move out," Harley said. Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. You are going to stay here. I don't want you to be out there. I would feel better if you stay with me." Jamie said. Harley crossed his arms.

"Last I check, you're not my father and you can't tell me what to do," Harley said. "And last I checked, just last night, you were about to jump off a bridge and today you admitted to being in an abusive relationship," Jamie told him. Harley gritted his teeth and looked down.

"He didn't abuse me, Jamie. I'm fine." Harley said lowly. "Then I'll make sure by taking you to my therapist. She can fit you in." Jamie said softly. "All they are going to do is send me away, Jamie! They don't care. All they going to do is stick me on a bunch of meds, send my ass far away, but it doesn't matter in the end." Harley said, standing up and scratching his arms violently. 

Jamie watched. It really did hurt his heart to see this and wondered if his daughter would've acted the same way if she was still alive. Sure, she didn't go through what Harley did, but there were still signs. He remembers his daughter always wearing long sleeves and scratching her wrist. He never asked about that. 

There were a lot of things he should've done. But now, meeting Harley like life was giving him another chance, he was going to do right. "Harley, are you feeling-" "Fuck off, Jamie," Harley said sadly.

"Harley, I care about you so much. I don't like seeing you hurting so badly. This doctor, I see her too. I'm going to go to her in two days and I want you to come with me. That night, when you were going to jump, I was driving away from my daughter's grave. I wanted to know how can I make it up to her.

To say sorry for neglecting and failing to see that she needed help. She smiled so much, I never thought to see that happen. So I took a chance. I drove without headlights on. I wanted to know what she wants me to do, and I found you. I had a chance this time and I don't want the same result.

So, come with me Harley and I promise I will always be there for you. I just need you to talk to me. Please?" Jamie said softly. Yelling wasn't going to get the message through to Harley. Harley stopped scratching and squeeze his arm. "I'm scared, Jamie. What if this doesn't work?" Harley asked quietly.

Jamie got up and hugged him. "Then we'll try again and again. Either way, I'm here for you, Harley." Jamie told him. Harley wanted to hide in Jamie, to never leave this warmth and comfort. But he nodded. "I'll go, but only for you. If I don't like this therapist, then you have to listen to me. Please?" Harley said. 

Jamie nodded. "Okay. If you don't like the therapist, then we'll find a new one. So long as you can trust someone to talk to. And you try. Okay?" Jamie requested. "Okay," Harley said, still scared, but firm. He'll do it for Jamie, but Harley was still less than thrill to go. That was okay with Jamie, so long as he tries. That's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly emotional and even I needed to hear this. I love Jamie.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley got dressed for bed after a warm shower, but sleep invaded him like the plague. He tossed and turn in the darkness, the bed was too soft and comfy considering the day he had. Or maybe he was too nervous about going to therapy. He would have to open up to not only to a stranger but Jamie as well. He wasn't very happy about that.

"Ugh!" Harley groaned before getting out of bed. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen for some warm milk when he caught Jamie in the middle of trying to fit a fist full of M&M's into his mouth. Harley wanted to laugh. Jamie had chocolate all over his lips and hand. Jamie still put that hand full of candy into mouth before pouting at Harley laughing at him.

"You really weren't kidding about that sweet tooth. I would hate to be your dentist." Harley said. Jamie rolled his eyes. "What are you doing up this late anyway? Can't sleep?" Jamie asked, licking the chocolate off his hand. Harley watched as he responded. "Yeah. I'm not all that relaxed. And will you please stop sucking your fingers like that?" Harley asked, face burning.

He sat on the couch and turned away. Jamie was confused for a minute while pulling out his index finger. He smiled and wiped his hands with a paper towel before joining Harley. Harley looked at him and chuckled. Jamie still hadn't wiped his mouth. "You still have chocolate around your mouth," Harley said. 

So Jamie licked his lips and Harley had to turn away. He was thinking Jamie was doing it on impulse, but after he heard Jamie chuckled at him, Harley was thinking otherwise. "That's pretty brave of you to do that in front of me considering what happened today," Harley said, feeling guilty. 

Jamie shrugged. "Maybe, but that's in the past. We're past that and we can joke about it now. So look at me." Jamie told him. Harley didn't, still looking down at his hands. Jamie grabbed one of his hands and squeezed. "How about we play Twenty Questions? That way, we know each other better. I'll start. Question one: What is your name?" Jammie asked. 

Harley looked up at him in confusion. "You know my name," Harley said. "I know that, but what's your full name?" Jamie said. Harley looked down at there joined hands, rubbing a finger over Jamie's knuckles. "Harley Asher Amore," Harley answered. Jamie ran his hand through Harley's hair, feeling how soft it was.

"Amore? Sounds Spanish or Italian." Jamie commented. "Yeah, it's Italian for Love," Harley told him. Jamie smiled. "Fitting for a guy who is full of it," Jamie said, moving Harley's hair away to look at the side of his face. Harley blushed. "Your turn, What's your full name?" Harley asked, starting to look at Jamie.

"Jamie Bleu Ryder," Jamie answered. Harley smiled. "That's a cute name," Harley said. "You know what's better? If you took my last name. If you did, you have to change your middle name to Davidson. Harley Davidson Ryder. I love the sound of that." Jamie said with a smile. Harley's face was burning. 

He wished Jamie would stop doing the things that would either turn him on or embarrass him. But it was so natural and cute that he didn't know if Jamie was doing it on purpose. They kept asking questions, Jamie moving closer to Harley, his heart beating in his chest. 

Harley was so shy and cute, a blush on those cheeks, shiny brown eyes that Jamie wanted to look in all day. Harley was gorgeous. "Alright, Question fourteen: Are you attracted to older men or am I just lucky?" Jamie asked. Harley shrugged. "Yes, I like older men. I like how more experience and mature they are. Nothing too much of an age gap, but enough to know you can't be my dad." Harley said.

"So I have a chance then. That's good to know." Jamie said. Jamie grabbed one of Harley's legs and held it on his lap, making Harley face him. "I'm a little messed up in the head to be a good boyfriend," Harley told him, bowing his head. Jamie lift it back up. "And I'm not?" Jamie asked softly. There was a moment of silence they looked at each other, feeling the pain from the past, but Jamie having hope for the both of them.

"Was there ever a Mrs. Ryder? A mother for your daughter?" Harley asked. Surely someone was lucky enough to catch Jamie's attention. Someone better than him. Maybe Harley can get them back together. Jamie shook his head. "No. No one. Just me and her. But she would've loved you if you were with us." Jamie said before kissing Harley's hand and getting up. 

"You want to come cuddle with me?" Jamie asked. Harley looked up at him, his hand still in Jamie's grasp. Harley nodded and got up, both of them walking to Jamie's room. Marley sat up at the sound of footsteps but stayed in his bed on the floor. Jamie got in the bed first, lightly pulling Harley to come join him. 

Harley climbed in, Jamie pulling him to his chest and tangling his legs. "Is this okay?" Jamie asked. It was so much better than okay. "This is fine with me," Harley said. Jamie kissed Harley's forehead while Harley felt the hard body in front of him. This was so much better than okay than either of them care to admit.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie woke up early to take Marley outside to use the bathroom. He almost didn't want to get up after seeing Harley sleeping peacefully. It was adorable to hear the small snores, hair messy on the pillow, and catching him drool a bit. He didn't even wake when Jamie had to get out of bed. Jamie smiled sweetly at him and thought about Harley when he and his pooch was outside.

"Hey Marley, do you think I have a chance with Harley? I mean, he said he's attracted to older guys and I don't think I'm around that dad age. Oh, and Christmas is coming and I definitely don't need my aunt going off that I need a love life. Freaking Debra." Jamie said aloud, Marley sparing him a look before picking out a perfect place to pee.

Jamie crossed his arms and turned away for privacy. "You're not helping me, Marley. Do you want a second dad or not?" Jamie asked. Marley walked to him with a smiled and wagged his tail. Jamie didn't know if he should take that as a yes or he was just ready to go inside.  


He was going to take that as a yes.  


"Go get him," Jamie told Marley before opening the door. Jamie waited for the familiar yell and heard his name being cried out for Jamie. Jamie smile. Marley was such a good helper. Jamie walked to the kitchen to start on breakfast, knowing Harley will come out soon.  


He didn't expect Harley to be so cute about it.  


Harley came out tired, wearing baggy sleepwear, hair sticking up on one side, and holding Marley with a tired glare. "I know you did this to me. I am not a morning person." Harley told him. Jamie smiled.

"Awe, you look so cute trying to be grumpy. But today, we go shopping because I refuse to have you wearing black every day. I'm going to buy you some neon clothes if you don't come." Jamie threatened him. Harley huffed. "Just for that, I'm wearing black when we go shopping," Harley told him, setting Marley down to eat and walked to his bedroom. 

Jamie looked at Marley. "Your second daddy is grumpy. You're lucky he's cute." Jamie told him. Marley ignored him and looked at his bag of dog food next to Jamie, waiting for his food. Jamie rolled his eyes, but went ahead and gave Marley his food.

"You really aren't any help. And people use dogs to get girlfriends, er... boyfriends in my case." Jamie said, continuing to fix the small breakfast. Maybe he and Harley can have lunch at the mall.  


\--------------------------------------------  


Okay, Harley does look good in black, but thankfully it had grey as well. It was cute too, but Jamie was liking the skinny jeans a lot more. "You know, hot topic might be a good place to shop," Jamie suggested. Harley turned to him with a raised eyebrow, catching Jamie staring at his butt.

"You just want me to buy skinny jeans there," Harley said. Jamie looked up at him with a naughty smile. "It really does shape your butt very nicely and you did that on purpose. Not mad about it. But you are still going to get colorful clothing, no matter how persuasive you get." Jamie said.

Harley smiled. "You say that now," Harley said suggestively. Now Jamie couldn't wait until it happens. They hopped store to store, Jamie making Harley wear orange, green, and blue. Some loose pants so Jamie won't be tempted twenty-four seven. 

They were in the changing room now. The only reason Jamie was in there as well was that Harley would fake trying on clothes Jamie thought it would look good on him.  


Harley brought that to himself.  


"You don't have to be in here. I'm changing!" Harley whispered, not wanting anyone else to know there were two people in here. "You act like you have something I don't have. We both have dicks so nothing special about that." Jamie said. Harley pouted.

"Fine, but turn around. Don't look at me." Harley told him. "But you are very beautiful without clothes though. No need to be ashamed of it." Jamie told him softly. Harley blushed, wanting to scratch his arm again. But instead, he took off his clothes. Sure, Jamie saw him naked before and gave him a blowjob, but both of those were unexpected. This was more intimate than he was used to. He blames Fred for that too.  


But Jamie wasn't Fred.  


Jamie looked at Harley, taken in how small he was. Harley was skinny with nice hips, not very muscular, but his v lines very evident. Jamie slid a finger down Harley's chest to the waistline of Harley's boxers. He moved closer to him, lifting Harley's chin. "You are very beautiful, Harley," Jamie told him. 

"Stop lying," Harley said. "How could I lie to you?" Jamie told him before kissing him. Harley was shocked. So much for stopping. But Harley wasn't going to pass this up. He held Jamie's hips and brought him closer, feeling hands cuffing his face and a tongue entering his mouth. 

Harley moaned as he felt the tongue explore his mouth. Jamie slid a hand down to feel Harley's abdomen, teasing Harley by rubbing and pinching Harley's nipple. Harley cried out in Jamie's mouth, Jamie taking it in as felt Harley's clothed cock poked his thigh.

Jamie slid his hands down to Harley's hips and pressed him against the wall, lifting him up against it. Jamie sucked on Harley's lips before smiling at him. "You know, you really need to learn how to keep your lips to yourself," Harley told him with a smirk. Jamie winked at him.

"I wasn't the one who suggested stopping. But I blame those skinny jeans." Jamie said before grinding on Harley. Harley moaned, throwing his head back and gripping Jamie's hair. Jamie kissed on his neck, reach behind Harley to finally squeeze Harley's butt. "Jamie," Harley moaned, never felt willingly hard before.

He hasn't felt special, beautiful, and sexy in a long time. But it was so hot to feel Jamie hard through his pants. Harley didn't have to force it up, he just had to wear skinny jeans and exist.

Harley sneaked a hand up Jamie's shirt, the warm body pressed against his own, teasing him with more. "You are very beautiful, so sexy, don't you ever think otherwise," Jamie said in his ear. It made Harley want to melt and bend over. "Uh, guys? I need you to get out." Said a voice on the other side of the changing room door.

Harley blush while Jamie let go of him. "Will do," Jamie answered. "Why don't we grab a bite to eat. My treat." Jamie said. Harley nodded and put his clothes on. Jamie was going to make sure that pretty smile stay on that pretty face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for scenes of Rape. Skip over the italics to the sweet Smut with Jamie and Harley.**

_Harley watched his parents yell at him for watching gay porn on his computer. They kept saying he was going to go to hell. Harley took it with silence. He took the slaps from his mother yelling at him about he needs to respect and love women. He took the yelling and belittling from his father that he was going to be less of a man and no one was going to love him. _

_They mention the murders of other members of the LGBTQ+ community and said they were just helping him. Harley listened like a good boy. He had to give up his electronics and focus on school, no socializing, no friends or even mention of boys. Harley had nothing but his bedroom to himself, but even then, his family never trust him._

_ He would cry at night, wondering what was wrong with him. At age 14, Harley was already contemplating ending his life but satisfied himself by scratching himself until his skin burned. By the age of 16, Harley met Fred against his will. He wasn't eager to go home that night, but he didn't expect to be taken away and forced to be a slut for a man for the night either. "Today's your lucky night," Fred told him. It sucked.  
_

_But it felt so good.  
_

_He felt the thick hard cock entering his virgin hole, extreme pain shooting up his body, but forced to keep quiet. His nails dug the hard, concrete wall, pants down to his feet, and his hard cock twitching. Moans came out of his mouth even when part of him wanted to cry. "You like that, baby? This is a man's cock." A deep voice said into his ear. Another thrust until the long rod was fully in and Harley never felt fuller.  
_

_It felt so fucking good, even if it was wrong.  
_

_The man didn't wait for Harley to adjust. He slid his cock out and thrust roughly, the tight rim of Harley's hole squeezing him just right. Harley cried out in pain, but he was making someone feel so good and soon, it felt good himself. Fred gripped his hips, pounding away without abandon._

_ Harley wasn't going to run, the moaning from his lips told him that. Harley still cried, feeling so confused, but he didn't want this night to end. He was wanted, needed, this guy needed him to get off and chose him to get pulled in the alley. "You better not cum, boy. Beg for it. Tell me you want my cock." The man growled out into his ear._

_ "I want your cock. Please don't stop. Please!" Harley said, feeling dirty. The man slapped his butt with a groan. "Say my name, Bitch! Say who is your man. Who's making you horny for this cock?" The man said. Harley didn't want to say it and but his cock begged for attention and release. "Fred," Harley said softly. It felt wrong that he was saying this, but it was such a turn on._

_ "Say it again," Fred told him, his balls tightening. He abused Harley's prostate, trying not to slow down the harsh, rough pace he was doing the poor boy. "Fred!" Harley said louder, needing to cum. Fred groaned, thighs shaken. He pushed Harley against the hard wall, hurting Harley's cock as he emptied himself in Harley, painting his insides white. _

_Harley was still hard. The man pulled out, fingering the wet hole. "Open up," Fred to him, forcing those fingers in Harley's mouth. Harley licked them clean, not really given a choice. "Good boy," Fred said, backing away and putting on his pants. _

_Harley turned to him, taken in the blond's looks. "Wait, can we do this again?" Harley asked innocently. Fred looked him up and down with a thought. Then he smiled. _

_Harley shouldn't have asked. _

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

"Harley? Are you okay?" Jamie asked, Harley being a little quiet. They were back at home, both in Jamie's bedroom, naked and prepped. Jamie made up his mind to have sex with Harley considering how much he likes the boy and it has been a year since he had sex, but he was getting second thoughts. 

"Yes, I'm okay," Harley said. Jamie wasn't Fred, but he still felt like Jamie was. Would Jamie be the same? Will he turn abusive as Fred did? Harley shook those thoughts away and kissed Jamie sweetly to convince him that he was ready. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he actually was ready, but he didn't want to make Jamie wait. 

Jamie slid his hard cock in slowly, kissing and stroking Harley's cock slowly. It wasn't that bad. Jamie used lube, something Fred would only use for himself. Harley moaned, arms around Jamie. "You sound so good," Jamie said, kissing on Harley's neck. Harley hummed, the kisses feeling soothing to him. He lifted his legs, feeling stuffed with Jamie's cock. 

It was slipping in so easy, Harley was grateful there wasn't much pain and Jamie took his time. When he was fully in, Harley felt safe and loved in his arms. He waited for a moment, letting Harley adjust to him, showering kisses on Harley and bumping noses to make Harley giggle. It was so adorable.

"Why are you so adorable? I just want to cuddle you." Jamie said, snuggling against Harley. Harley laughed. "We're supposed to be having sex, not making me laugh," Harley said with a smile. Harley like how sweet and light this was. "Fine, but I want to snuggle afterward," Jamie said. Harley chuckled before kissing the goofball above him. 

Jamie was too busy smiling, happy Harley was looser and happier than earlier. Jamie thrust slowly, humming at the feeling of them being connected. Harley wrapped his legs around Jamie, sucking in a breath and marking Jamie's back as Jamie's thrusts got faster.

Jamie hovers over him, watching Harley's face and hearing his moans. "You feel so amazing, baby. Perfect. I love your body, how you sound, how you look, Damn." Jamie said softly before thrusting harder, wanting Harley to lose himself. 

And he found that spot to make it happen. 

Harley cried out loudly, throwing his head back. Jamie aims for that spot again, hearing the sweet melody from his lips and the nails digging into his shoulders. "Jamie! Please!" Harley begged. Jamie groaned over him, his belly tightening as Harley's hole squeezed around him. He was so freaking tight.

"Jamie!" Harley begged. He still needed permission, not how much he felt good, safe and loved by Jamie. "You can cum, baby. Cum for me." Jamie said, reaching between them and stroking Harley's cock. Harley came hard, his body hardening and feeling relief. 

Jamie felt the same, cumming into a condom, another thing Harley was grateful for. He shivered on top, his body getting weak and lazily thrusting into Harley. Harley hummed at the feeling, bathing in his afterglow. Jamie pressed several kissing to his lips before getting up.

He slid the condom off with a hiss, throwing it away in the bathroom trashcan. He gathered a damp cloth to clean himself and Harley, handing Harley his underwear. He put his own on before opening the door. They both heard the soft scratching and soon saw the small brown dog racing in. 

Harley chuckled at the pooch, picking the dog up and cuddling him. Jamie smiled at the cute scene, getting in the bed to cuddle Harley from behind. Harley loves this. He loves who Jamie is. In this small moment, he only wished Jamie was his first, and maybe, his forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for slow updates. The holidays just be packed.

Jamie and Harley spent most of their day laying around in bed, Jamie trying to memorize the soft skin, the dips, and curves while he gave Harley sweet kisses that made him blush. Harley felt his heart beat faster than normal, his skin shivering with want, and his lips always searching for Jamie's.

He didn't know what to make of this, why he was feeling this, but he didn't want this to stop. He wanted to get lost in those grey eyes, count those freckles on his nose. Jamie pulled him closer, running his fingers through Harley's with an occasional boop on the nose to make him giggle. 

"I wanna take you out on a date. Perhaps before I have to go back to work. I would love to come home to you." Jamie said. "A date? Are you sure?" Harley asked. He never really gone on dates, Fred always telling him it was a waste of time and no one would approve of their relationship. Jamie kissed his forehead.

"Of course. Maybe take you to dinner, catch a movie, dance a bit or cuddle all day long while I spoil you to death." Jamie said, suggesting a few ideas. "Okay then. I would love to go. Especially now that you brought me clothes." Harley said with a smile. Jamie chuckled, loving the blush on Harley's cheeks. 

"You have to wear that rainbow tie-dye shirt with me once," Jamie told him. Harley groaned, turning away from Jamie's laughing face. "It's so hideous," Harley complained. Jamie kissed his shoulder. "Is not. It looks good on you. It makes you look like the sweetest person in the world." Jamie said.

"Or the gayest," Harley inputted. "Well you are gay and we just had sex. I think I won this talk." Jamie said. Harley rolled his eyes. "I wanna go to sleep," Harley announced. "Go ahead," Jamie told him. Harley looked over his shoulder at Jamie. "So you just going to watch me sleep?" Harley asked, finding that weird. 

Jamie shrugged. I watch you do a lot of things, Harley. Do you want me to leave?" Jamie asked. Harley shook his head. "No, I want you to be with me," Harley told him, blushing. Jamie kissed his nose. "Then I'll be here when you wake up," Jamie promised.

Harley got comfortable against Jamie, strong arms wrapping around him, making him feel... protected, not caged. Harley went to sleep soundly in those arms, feeling one last kiss to his temple.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------  


Harley never hated the sound of an alarm more than he did now. He hid under the covers with a groan, yelling shut up as if the alarm would listen. He felt movement behind him before the alarm went off. Harley still had a frown, eyes still closed as he tried to catch the sleep that almost left him.  


He was not ready for reality.  


After an hour or so, he felt a hand shake him to wake up. Harley turned away, not liking whoever was interrupting his sleep. "Time to wake up, Harley," Jamie said, just got back from taking Marley outside. "Go away," Harley told him. Jamie rolled his eyes and yank the covers from around Harley, causing Harley to yelp and shiver. 

"That's cold!" Harley told him. "I'll be happy to warm you up in the car, but you have to put on clothes. Don't make me go get Marley to wake you up. He's relentless and will hump you." Jamie threaten. Harley finally got up ad glared at Jamie. He wondered what was so good about waking up early and why.

"Where are we going?" Harley asked. "Therapy, where else?" Jamie said as if it was obvious. Harley wanted to slap Jamie. "This early?" Harley questioned. Jamie shrugged. "Why wait? At least you'll get it over with." Jamie said, making a good point.  


But still, Harley was not a morning person.


	14. Chapter 14

Harley sat in the comfy chair, looking at the therapist across him write type on her computer, Jamie watching him. Harley wasn't planning on talking, maybe be there for moral support for Jamie. He wasn't an open guy and he didn't want anyone to judge him. Even worse, send him away. The woman stopped typing away and gave her attention to the boys in the room.

"Good Morning, Jamie. I'm guessing this is Harley you told me about over the phone." She stated. Harley knew it was an opening to introduce himself, but he wasn't open nor trusting this woman, no matter how much Jamie insists. Jamie talked for him. "Yep! He's just nervous." Jamie told her. 

She smiled kindly. "I understand. I am a stranger to him, but let me introduce myself. I'm Ms. Kelsy Marsh. You may call me by my first name if it makes you comfortable. I heard of everything from abusive relationships to sexual brainwash so there is no judgment here. I'm just here to help you." Kelsy said softly. 

Harley already looked on edge and she didn't want to scare him more. He was bouncing his leg, anxious and ready to leave. He wore a jacket, pulling his coat sleeves down, to cover his wrist. His eyes were on high alert to even her smallest movements, especially when she typed on the computer. 

She already looked him up, finding that his information was put in from several different hospitals all over a span of three years. He diagnosed with Extreme Anxiety, mild Depression, and High case Suicidal. In other words, someone who can get tipped over if she says the wrong thing. Like an abused dog, cornered to make friends, but scared to even move.

Jamie grabbed Harley's hand, feeling Harley's hand shake. He really wanted Harley to talk to someone so he could get help. It'll ease his own worry about him. "I wanna go home. I don't want to be here. All she's going to do is send me away again." Harley accused. To be honest, Kelsy was thinking it was a good idea so he could get one on one care. 

But she wasn't going to present it now. She'll try to win over Harley's trust for now. "You can trust me, Harley. I'm here to help you in any way possible." She said. "Said all my other doctors," Harley said lowly. "I'm not them. Just give me a chance. Now, I have your previous record. Do you want Jamie to know as well or do you want him to leave?" She asked, being respectful.

Harley gripped Jamie's hand. "I'll stay here. I'm sure Harley wouldn't mind." Jamie said, Harley nodding. He let go of Jamie's hand, proceeding to scratch his arm. "The first thing I want to talk about is your mild Depression. Do you know what is the root of that?" Kelsy asked. 

Harley drove his nails harder in arms, red lines appearing and getting darker. Jamie took that hand and held it, intertwining his fingers with his. Harley huffed, a light coat of sweat coating his body. Harley sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. "I wanna go home," he cried softly, begging Jamie. Jamie kissed his knuckles. 

"Please try baby. Please. I promised I'll hold you all day when we get home." Jamie told him. Harley cried harder. "I'm all alone. No one loves me and I'm so damaged and bad. I don't want to be here anymore. I wanna go home!" Harley said a little louder. He tried yanking back his hand, but Jamie gripped it, hoping Harley will feel the support. 

All Harley felt was numbness. 

"But you know it's not true. You're not alone anymore. I'm here for you, Jamie is here for you. What made you think you are damaged and bad?" Kelsy asked. Harley wiped his eyes. "I like men. Only older men." Harley said softly, so full of hate and shame. "There's not wrong with haven't a type and being gay. I'm bisexual myself, and I have a certain type too." Kelsey said before grabbing pictures from a drawer and gave it to Harley.

All the pictures showed her being with someone tall. Even one picture had tall women kissing Kelsy, who was extremely short next to her. It got a giggle out of Harley, finding the pics cute. He gave the pictures back, Kelsy just glad he got a smile from him. 

"See, nothing wrong with having a type and definitely nothing wrong with being a homosexual. We like who we like and anyone who doesn't like it can go screw themselves." Kelsy said proudly. It made Harley smile, feeling slightly okay with himself. "I said I am damaged because I don't love myself. I don't know what love is." Harley told her sadly. 

It was a sad truth. Kelsy placed a hand on Harley's knee. "It is hard to love yourself, especially when you judge yourself too harshly. Everyone does it. But you have to take those flaws, the bad and the ugly and accept it because to someone else, it is the most beautiful thing about you. Its what makes you different, an individual within the seven billion people on this earth. You are a one of a kind, Harley, no one else can be you better than you can. I'm not saying you can do this overnight, but take a moment a day to look at yourself, within yourself, and say that this is me. If you want to improve yourself, no one else can do that for you. Only you can." Kelsy said sternly, but quietly.

Harley cried quietly, tears sliding down his cheeks and hitting his pants. He wanted to believe those words, those words that made his heart beat faster and gave him hope, but he was scared. He wasn't ready to see how ugly he truly was, pulling his coat sleeves down, but Jamie kissed his head and gave his hand a squeeze. 

Until you do, I'll be happy to give as much love to you until you see what I'm seeing." Jamie told him. Harley looked at Jamie, so glad to have him with him. For even bringing him here. He hugged him, Jamie responding with a tight embrace, wanting to protect him from further harm. They had a long road, but they'll heal together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have been pushing back Jamie's daughter for a while. For sure next chapter. Jamie needs to talk to his therapist too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for talk of Suicide, cutting, and bullying**

Harley sat on the chair with a stress ball in his hand to replace the scratching. Actually, he had two. One squeak and he loves it so much. He found it funny how the ball squeaks when he squeezed it during his stress moments always shocks him and makes him want to laugh. It was weird and Jamie smiled as he watched Harley squeeze the hell out of it a couple of times. 

It was cute when Harley smiled. He finally settled for the one that doesn't squeak so Jamie can talk to the therapist. "How are you, Jamie? Last we talked, you said you were doing better, but you planned on visiting her grave." Kelsy said, already has the approval to have Harley here to listen in.

"I'm doing fine. I'm not destructive now and I feel calmer like I have a second chance." Jamie said. Kelsy smiled. "You know it was never your fault to begin with. You did everything a father can do for your daughter." Kelsy reminded him. Jamie nodded, part of him believing it. He looked at Harley and smiled.

"I better get you caught up," Jamie said. Harley shook his head, not wanting Jamie to relive it. "You don't have to, Jamie," Harley told him. Jamie held his hand. "I want to. I trust you and I want your input." Jamie said. Harley kept quiet, waiting on Jamie. Jamie took a breath before talking.  


"In my younger twenties, I was the partying type. Not settling for no one. I wanted to be free. But my friends, my close friends, settled down with someone and my best friend gave birth to a kid. It was the most beautiful kid and I was the godfather. I took care of that child for a while, letting my friend rest and sleep with her boyfriend. 

After watching that child grow up, I wanted a child too. I didn't want to wait for that special someone, so I decided adopting would be the way to go. I was planning on getting a child, maybe two to five years old, but I laid my eyes on a thirteen-year-old girl who tinkered with a lot of junk. She was so smart and imaginative. She was trying to make a machine that would fold clothes because she hates doing that." Jamie chuckled before continuing.

"She loves robots and thought they were the future. Plus she wanted to be a writer, loves writing strong female roles who always save the man. I still remember asking if she wants this man to take her away from there. To save her from there and bring her home to be my daughter.

Harley, you should've seen the pure excitement and joy on her face as I sign those papers. I made sure she was comfy at home and brought everything she wanted when I took her shopping. Here's the twist though: I was a white male, but she was a black female. I still loved her as my daughter and made sure she can trust me with anything and everything. But one day, a year later, it was I had to talk about my career at school with her. 

We presented my job as a surgeon. She would cut up a plastic body and I would tell everybody what she was doing. But after that day, I was told that she was getting bullied at school for not having a black dad. She never told me then, just hold it in. I knew she was upset about something though, so I would always offer if she wanted to talk and told her that I loved her.

She still never told me. It wasn't until she got in a fight did I know she was getting bullied. I fussed those teachers out for not taking care of my daughter. They told me they never knew about it, but they were going to address the bullying and make sure she was well taken cared of.

The next few weeks later, she was happy and told me that they left her alone. I was happy to see her so happy." Jamie teared up, squeezing Harley's hand. Kelsy gave him a box of tissues. "She lied to me, Harley. Things weren't okay. She was bullied on her way home, cutting herself, but she fucking smiled at me like everything was okay.

She still cuddled on me when we watched movies, told me her stories she was making, like everything was okay. I would bring up school to her and she would always tell me that things were okay. And I fell for it. I gave her every hug, kiss, made sure I told her I love her when she leaves and before she goes to bed.

I missed so many signs. She would wear more long sleeves and pulled the sleeves down, scratch her wrist, avoid school and never told me about parent-teacher conferences. She would wear makeup to be pretty, but I never noticed she was covering up bruises. 

But then she came home bloody, told me she was jumped outside of school. I took her to the hospital, contacted the police, promising her that they will pay for doing this. She was so sad, so scared. I told her this will never happen again. She agreed. That night, I heard a noise that woke me up. I walked into her room to see her hanging. Harley, she killed herself and I was petrified. I tried to revive her, but she was gone. She wouldn't wake up. 

I called everybody to help me. No one could revive her. I had an investigation behind me, the police thinking I abused my daughter. I love her so much, how can I lay a hand on her? But after time, they found her being internet bullied about not having a mother, for having a white dad, for her real parents not loving her. 

I never knew. She never told me. I thought I was making things right when really, I was making things worse. I regret it every day." Jamie cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He shook in his seat, Kelsy telling him it wasn't his fault.

Harley was shocked but had a new love for Jamie. "Jamie, you were the best father that child could ever ask for. You tried so hard to make her life go smoothly. You did everything you could do and for that, you were the best father for her. You did so much more, making sure you told her that you loved her, you held her, you protected her as much as you can, it's not your fault.

It's those bullies who made her life hell fault. They deserve to go to hell for what they did. But it's not your fault. Don't ever forget that. And, I'm so happy you found me. These last few days proved you did the best you can. Please believe me." Harley said after making Jamie focus on him. 

Jamie nodded, sniffling. Harley pulled out a tissue and wiped Jamie's eyes and nose. Kelsy looked at this couple, so glad they have each older. They deserve peace and happiness. She knew, as long as they stay together, they will finally get what they deserve, Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise the next few chapters are going to cute, fluffy, sweet, and most definitely loving. They need it and I'm going to give it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but it's cute. Get's even better in the future chapters

Jamie headed home, the car ride silent. He was glad he made Harley come with him. They only scratched the tip of the iceberg, but it was a start and Jamie was proud. Jamie looked at Harley before zooming past the road that leads to the house. Harley frowned but said nothing.

Jamie turned up the radio with a smiled and headed downtown. It was cool outside, might as well enjoy it before it starts freezing again. Harley watched the cars pass by, tall skyscrapers and small shops. Many people in suits walked the streets, mingled in with families and dog walkers. 

Jamie hummed to a sound, finding the familiar road. He should be able to find a free park somewhere. After five minutes, he parked a good distance at the ice cream parlor. "We're getting ice cream?" Harley asked. "Nope. We're not emotional eating, we're going on a date slash emotional playing." Jamie said proudly before getting out of the car. 

Harley rathered emotional eat instead. He can go for cake right now. Jamie walked to the passenger side and open the car door. Harley pouted. "I'm tired," Harley said. Jamie smile devilishly. "I will pick your ass up and carry you to where we are going. Your choice babe." Jamie promised. 

Harley groaned. He just wants to sleep. He was emotionally drained. He somehow got out of the car and Jamie rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. He held Harley's hand and walked onto the busy street, dragging Harley behind him. "Where are we going?" Harley asked. 

Jamie grinned. "We are going to play and eat greasy food," Jamie said proudly. Harley groaned. "Can we just go home and cuddle?" Harley begged. Jamie stopped walking and pulled Harley to him. "I would love to cuddle you and make you all sweaty under me, but I want to see smiling and joy in your eyes at the moment," Jamie told him.

Harley didn't understand Jamie at all. He was spontaneous, super sweet, and very caring, but he just don't understand why Jamie would be this sweet to him, a guy he picked up on the side of the road.  


Harley didn't understand relationships in general.  


"Okay, I go to whatever we're going," Harley said. Jamie smiled and kiss him... well try to kiss him. Harley backed up and looked around as if he was doing something wrong. "Sorry," Harley said. Jamie openly smiled softly at him. He'll get that kiss soon. They continued walking to the destination, Jamie determined to have fun.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


Jamie and Harley walked into Dave&Buster's, hearing games, laughs, and greasy food. "Ready to have fun, Har?" Jamie yelled over the noise. Harley barely heard. He has never been here before. It seemed fun. He wasn't very good, he was pretty sure of that. Jamie shook his head. 

Jamie hurriedly pressed a kiss to Harley's cheek, Harley yelping and looking at him like he was crazy, and proceeded to get a gaming card. Harley stood next to him, catching a few stray looks at them. "Um, Jamie? There are people staring at us." Harley told him. 

"Maybe if you kiss me, they'll know that you are my lover and not my son," Jamie said, waiting for that kiss. Harley's eyes got big, gaping like a fish out of water. Adorable. "Jamie!" Jamie laughed, taking the cards and going deeper into the arcade to play. But his main goal was to get that kiss before he leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie never thought he would see the day Harley was winning in a dancing game, his foot hitting the arrows on time, eyes focus on the screen, and hips moving gracefully. It was a turn on and Jamie watched until it finished. When Harley was finished, he turned around only to be stopped by Jamie's gaze. "I didn't know you can dance," Jamie said, noticing Harley sweating a bit.

"I don't know how to dance. I was just hitting the arrows on time." Harley told him. Jamie rolled his eyes but came in for a kiss, but Harley stopped him. Jamie was trying to kiss this guy all day, but Harley was worried about being looked at and judged. "Jamie, you can't do that here. There are kids and people around," Harley told him.

Jamie moved the hand from his mouth. "So? It's okay to be kissed in public. I'm just showing affection." Jamie said, not understanding. "I know, but we're not a normal couple," Harley told him before walking to the dining area. Jamie grabbed his arm and stop him. "You mean two men?" Jamie asked. 

"No, you're older than me by more than a few years. I look like a child next to you." Harley told him. Jamie pulled Harley in close and held Harley's chin before he starts looking around. "If they want to judge and believe some foolishness, let them. If they really want the truth, they can ask. But all I want to know is if you think if's wrong for me to show you affection. To show everyone that I like you and want you?" Jamie asked. Harley shook his head.

"No! I like that you do that to me. It's not wrong!" Harley told him. "Then that's all that matters. I don't care what others think. I only care what you think." Jamie told him before leaning in for a kiss. Harley let it happened this time, feeling the soft lips against his own, arms tightening around him, and making Harley's mind go silent. It was only a small kiss, but Harley wanted more. 

"You hungry?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded, words lost to him at the moment. Jamie kissed his forehead and held his hand, both of them walking to the dining area. They ordered some Harley ordered chicken and fries while Jamie went for three big slices of greasy pizza.

Being told it would take thirty minutes, Jamie suggested they go to the bathroom to wash their hands, finding a family bathroom. Jamie made Harley go in there with him, locking the door behind him before attacking Harley with his lips. The bathroom wasn't bad at all, which both were thankful as they threw caution away for a moment.

Jamie was desperate after Harley kissed him earlier, realizing he hasn't kissed him all day. Harley didn't fight it, they were behind closed doors. He let those roaming hands feel his sweaty skin and undo his pants. He let Jamie's tongue search his mouth and taste his skin, Jamie tasting the saltiness of it. He found Harley's half-hard cock, giving it a few rubs and teasing the head.

Harley pulled Jamie closer, raising a leg to Jamie's hip. "Damn, Harley, I want you. We have time." Jamie said against Harley's neck. "I am not putting that liquid soap in my ass, Jamie," Harley told him. Jamie groaned. "Fine. Turn around," Jamie told him. Harley did so, Jamie yanking Harley's pants and boxers down to the floor. He got on his knees. "Jamie?" Harley questioned.

Jamie smirked and spread Harley's cheeks open to lick the rim of Harley's hole. Harley cried out, his hole squeezing while Jamie ran his tongue over it. Harley pressed his head against the wall, hands balled up as he tried his best to not cum. He felt Jamie gripped his ass, squeezing and giving him a couple of spanks, his tongue going in a circular motion before diving in.

Harley was sure he was loud as he moaned, but he couldn't do anything about it, never feeling this good before. "Jamie!" Harley cried, feeling Jamie drag teeth lightly before giving wet kisses. Harley felt his legs starting to get weak and his cock very hard, barely holding back from painting the walls with his cum.

Jamie moved his mouth to Harley's balls, sticking two fingers up his ass. Jamie licked and sucked on his balls, taking in the light musk of it. He was high of it, hearing Harley's moans turn desperate when he finally found his prostate and abused it as much as he can. Harley's eyes were squeezed shut, drool leaking from his open mouth.

He couldn't hold back anymore, cum shooting from his cock harshly. Jamie stopped playing with his balls and held Harley up, biting his butt and thrusting his fingers faster until he was done. Harley huffed, feeling numb. Jamie got up and turned Harley around. He whispered sweet nothings in his ear, knowing Harley came without his permission and didn't want him to feel bad about it.

Harley held him close taking in the words but also digging out for Jamie's cock. He never felt it so hard in his hand, pre-come leaking on to his hand, making the stroking easier. Jamie faltered with his words, resorting to kissing on Harley's neck. He didn't have much to do before Jamie came on his hand, biting down on Harley's neck with a groan.

Harley sighed in pleasure at the pain, waiting for Jamie to release him. Jamie laid his head on Harley's shoulder, looking at perfection. Not noticing Jamie watching, Harley lifts his cum covered hand to his lips, licking it off. 

Jamie groaned, watching the hot scene. "There's a sink right there, Harley. You can't tease me while I'm down and can't get it up." Harley chuckled as they held each other. Needless to say, they were late to grab their food.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie and Harley went home after stopping for ice cream. They took a thorough shower separately, which Jamie pouted about, but dealt with. When Harley was coming out of the room, drying his hair, he saw Jamie pull down his attic ladder. "What are you doing?" Harley asked. Jamie looked and smiled at the damp boy. "About to go get Christmas items from the attic. Wanna help?" Jamie asked.

Harley nodded and threw his damp towel in his room. They climb up the squeaky steps, Jamie cutting on the attic light. It was dusty, but neat up here, something Harley liked. "It's over here," Jamie said, Harley following. Jamie picked up a big ball of lights with happiness while Harley had a face full of horror.

"Maybe it's time to buy more lights. It's all tangled up." Harley said. Jamie nodded. "Exactly! That's the fun part. You get to untangle these. Isn't that fun? Oh, and here's the Christmas tree in this box. It shouldn't take long to put up. And this is the inflatables for outside decoration. We have to have those!" Jamie said, rummaging around.

Harley smiled at Jamie's excitement. "I guess I better start unraveling this then," Harley said, grabbing the ball of lights. He didn't even know where to begin. "Thanks, babe. Also, play music. It occupies Marley so he won't tug on the lights and hurt himself. He's calmer that way if we are too busy to play with him." Jamie told him. Harley nodded and headed downstairs, Marley excited to see someone come for the top of the house. 

He walked by Harley's feet, trying to jump up to bite the lights. Harley found the little stereo in the living room, picking a Christmas cd to set the mood. Marley paused, listening to the music echoing within the room before jumping on the chair and laying down. Harley pets his head before getting to work on the couch.

For the next few hours, Harley watched Jamie set up the tree in the corner, by the window and a good distance from the tv. Then took one length of light Harley finished unraveling and put it on the tree. There were two more Harley was undoing, apparently to be strung up around the house.

Jamie put the up the ornaments, circle the beads around the tree, and the tree skirt. By the time Harley finished, he made Harley put the star on top, picking him up because Harley was short. Harley found it embarrassing, but also hot to know Jamie can pick him up. Harley plugged everything in and watched it glow bright colors, reflecting off the red and gold ornaments and beads and the shining gold star on top.

"It's beautiful, Jamie," Harley said in awe. It had been a long time since he has seen a Christmas tree. "I know what's even more beautiful," Jamie said. Harley turned to him and Jamie made him look up to see a mistletoe strung up. Harley blushed. "You're too romantic, you know," Harley said.

Jamie held him close. "I just love to spoil you," Jamie told him before kissing him. Harley responded eagerly, placing his arms around Jamie to keep him close. It was this moment he figured out that there was a chance he was in love with Jamie. A very big chance. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey babe, can you sit down for a moment?" Jamie asked, carrying two cups of hot cocoa. Harley was in the middle of stringing lights around the house while humming Santa Baby. He paused and welcome the cup of cocoa, careful to not wake Marley. He was a cutie sleeping and didn't want to disturb him. 

He sat down, Jamie holding his hand. "So Christmas is coming, but my family is coming this weekend. I want to know if you want me to present you as my friend or boyfriend?" Jamie asked. Harley almost choked on his drink. Family? Jamie's family? Harley breathes slowly, calming his racing heart. 

This is a good thing. Being introduce as Jamie's would be a step in the right direction. Besides, he didn't want Jamie to hold back his love and affection. "As your boyfriend. I am a bit shy, but I want to part of your life. I know I only have known you for a short time. But I like you. A lot." Harley said shyly.

Jamie sat his drink down. "I like you a lot too. Like I want to be with you for a long time. I need you in my life, Harley." Jamie confessed. None of them could say the words, figuring it was too soon or didn't want to scare the other person, but it was on the tip of their tongues. 

So instead of saying it, Jamie took him to the bedroom, to love Harley physically and touch everything he comes to love. When he became one with the younger male, condom on, he moved slowly to prolong their release and Harley felt like it was a good time to say it to the boy above him.

But he couldn't.

So he kissed him and said his name like a prayer. He kept Jamie close, never wanting to separate from that warm body. They kept their eyes on each other, watching each other cum together, seeing each other beautiful and deserving of a better life so long as they had each other. So long as they had each other, they saw nothing else they should be worried about.


	19. Chapter 19

During the next week, they dated when they could. Jamie had to return to work, but always promise to be back at night. So Harley did what he could. He cleaned the place and took care of Marley, but his focus was to get a job. He Just small work so he could get something for Jamie.

"What do you think, Marley?" Harley asked. Marley just looked at him. Harley frowned. "Wanna go for a walk?" Harley asked. Marley perked up. Chuckling, Harley put Marley's harness on and headed to the park.  


This was the start of Harley getting an idea to become a dog walker.  


During the day, Harley would bring Marley to pick up dogs to walk and let him have fun. The most he would take the dogs out was for two hours each, getting paid ten dollars an hour. It wasn't much, but he took out five dogs a day so he made a hundred dollars easy.

And thankfully, Marley would have fun and get tired out at the end of the day. Jamie was proud of him, giving him date night when he got off early. "You're amazing, Harley. But you didn't have to get a job. I could've helped you out." Jamie said over dinner.

"I know, but I wanted something that was mine. And I want to get you a Christmas present. You took me in and you deserve something for that. You gave a good life and showed me how I should be treated." Harley said softly. Jamie held his hand. He loved going home to Harley, falling asleep and waking up next to him. He couldn't see any of this can end.  


But it headed downhill when his family came by.  


Jamie was wearing a Santa suit, pulling his red hair in a low ponytail. While he knew he would look better in an elf's costume, Harley's butt looked amazing in tights. "Harley! Come out of the room. My family will be here any minute now!" Jamie yelled, swatting down to fix Marley's reindeer costume. He was so adorable. "No! I look silly and I know why you gave me tights you perv!" Harley yelled back.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "It's covering your butt. You'll be fine. Just don't bend over around me." Jamie warned with a smile. "Jamie!" Harley yelled, causing Jamie to laugh. "Baby, just come out," Jamie encouraged. Harley came out with a pout. Those red tights hugged his legs, the green jacket covering his groin and butt, but shaped his frame as well. Harley was so small and cute. 

"Awe, you are so cute. Where's your pointy ears and hat? And your shoes? You have to commit to being an adorable elf." Jamie said. "Fine. But I won't like it." Harley said before heading to his room. Jamie smiled and headed to his kitchen, setting snacks and dip on the bar, kitchen counter, and living room counter.

He figured it was enough. He walked into his daughter's old room, made sure all of Harley's things were out and into his room. New blanket and sheets, all of his daughter's things packed up and in the attic after a bit of coaching from his therapist. He can move on, but thanks to Harley, he doesn't have to forget her. 

Harley was always ready to listen and give his thoughts. Jamie liked the feedback and felt at ease once he got his thoughts out. He can finally change the room into a spare bedroom for his parents to stay in. "You okay, Jamie?" Harley asked. Jamie sighed and turned around to his cute elf. Before he could speak, a knock echoed throughout the house, causing Marley to bark at the door.

"My family is here!" Jamie said happily. Harley got a bit nervous, but Jamie kissed his lips with a promise that everything will be fine. Jamie went to the door and opening it, immediately hugging his mom, dad, older sister, little sister, and nieces and nephews. Harley watched the big family, happy and smiling. Harley crept back to the bedroom to control his nervous heart.

"Jamie, darling, you look amazing. You look better." Jamie's mother said. Jamie laugh, kissing his nephew and nieces head. "I've been better. How was the trip? I hope the ride was comfy." Jamie said, looking behind him to see Harley gone. "It's been good, stayed at your elder sister for the night before we went here." His mother said.

His father shook his head. "She got worried about the Christmas traffic and didn't want me to drive the extra thirty minutes to your place." His father exclaims, taking a seat. "It has been cold lately and I'm worried about black ice and you know it's going to rain tomorrow." His mother argued. Jamie's older sister, Abby, laughed.

"Mother, it's not that cold yet for black ice to appear. You're worrying for nothing." Abby said, watching her kids go for the snacks. While Abby and his mother went back and forth, Jamie excused himself to go find Harley. He closed his bedroom door, making Harley look up at him. "Oh, hey. Aren't you suppose to be spending time with your family?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, but my lover is not with me. So why don't you come out with me?" Jamie asked. "I'm scared. There are many things wrong here, Jamie. Many things people won't accept. I know they won't like me." Harley said. He felt old habits and thoughts flow in his mind and while he found Jamie wanting to introduce him to his family, it felt risky.

Jamie got on his knees in front of Harley, holding his hands and kissing his knuckles. "Harley, I love you. I can't see myself go a day without you. And while I don't expect you to say it back, I want you to know that I want to be with you. I don't care what they say about us, but know that whatever they say, means nothing to me. All I care about is you." Jamie told him.

Harley wanted to cry. "You love me?" Harley asked. He couldn't believe it. They only knew each other for about two-three weeks. Jamie nodded. "I'll keep saying it until your heart believes it, baby," Jamie said. Harley shook his head. "Stop saying that. People only say that in the movies." Harley said, wiping his eyes. 

Jamie smiled. "I watch a lot of rom-com. But I do mean it." Jamie said. He wiped Harley's eyes, kissing his palms. "You ready to meet them?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded. He'll do this, for Jamie, the guy who loves him. As they left the room, Harley's phone buzzed. It was the start of Harley's downfall.


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie's family were chatting up a storm before Jamie come back with a stranger. The noise died down after Jamie cleared his throat. "Hey family, I like you to meet someone. Harley, this is my family. Family, this is my boyfriend, Harley." Jamie said with a smile. The family looked at the younger boy, not sure about this. Jamie's mother stood up.

"Oh, well, Hello Harley. I'm Jamie's mother, Caroline. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" She asked. Harley cleared his throat. "I'm nineteen years old. But I assure you I really care for your son. And I make sure to put a smile on his face and take care of him any way I need to." Harley rushed. Caroline smiled. "Thank you for that. He does seem happier. Welcome to the family." Carline said, not wanting to scare the younger male. 

Harley smiled. "Thank you!" Harley said. Jamie held him, happy Harley was calming and relaxing a bit. The family started to talk again, most asking Harley a few questions. He answered about when he graduated, about his job, and how he met Jamie. He left out the part about the suicide and just said they met on the street and Jamie came up to him. Then they put on a movie, Jamie making Harley sit on his lap.

He was glad things were going well, most of his immediate family accepting Harley. His mother still gave him worried looks, his father mostly stayed quiet and his little sister felt weird that she was a few years older, but not by much. They'll warm up soon. After Home Alone went off, Harley told Jamie he was going to cook a meal and let Jamie bond with his family. 

Jamie nodded and kissed him, watching Harley go with Marley at his heels. "He must mean a lot to you," Caroline said, keeping her voice low. "Jamie nodded. He does. He means the world to me." Jamie said back. "Does he know about your daughter?" Caroline asked. 

"Yeah, that's the best part. He knows and he's supportive of me. He helps me get through the rough days and he doesn't stop me from remembering the good and the bad. He's the best." Jamie said. Caroline held his hand. "That's sweet and all, but are you sure you're not pushing your feelings onto him. He's not that much older than your daughter and it's only been a year. I just worry that you are using him. That you don't really like him like that." Caroline suggested. 

Jamie shook his head. "No mother, I'm not using him. How would I be doing that?" Jamie asked, making sure Harley wasn't nearby to hear. "You're keeping him close like you have your daughter back. Taking care of him, letting him live with you, isn't that weird to you?" Caroline asked.

Jamie shook his head. "No mom, I'm not replacing my daughter. Not to mention that I have sex with him on the regular now. Yes, it might be weird and a little fast, but I don't regret it. I really do love him and not the same way I love my daughter." Jamie argued. 

"He's just a teenager sweetheart. He has his whole life ahead of him." Caroline tried to reason. Jamie balled his fist. He wasn't going to tell his mom that Harley was going to throw his life away before Jamie found him. "This is something you have to accept. Trust me, things could've been worse." Jamie said.

He got up, not wanting to hear his mother's words anymore. She'll understand. He walked to the kitchen, Marley waiting for something to fall for him to eat. "Need help?" Jamie asked, stealing a few slices from the cut-up chicken for Marley, who was grateful. "You can get started on the mac and cheese and vegetables if you want," Harley suggested. Jamie nodded, stealing a kiss. He got started, missing the loving look Harley gave him.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Fred walked down the ailse of walmart, getting a few things for the future. Well, that and he needed a case of beer. He didn't know Harley was going to stay away this long. No matter, a small issue he can fix. But he should really learn how to keep his guy in check. He didn't know what he did wrong. 

He let Harley work and stay at his place, basically for free. All he wanted was sex. Fred checked his phone, waiting for a text from Harley. It wasn't seen yet so he wasn't mad quite yet. He has a busy day ahead anyway. Fred stopped his cart and compared locks he should get. Harley wasn't going to leave from him again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this instead of sleeping. I must love y'all

There was something hot about watching Harley mingle with his family. How shy he looked when they complimented his cooking, the small blush on his cheeks, and how close Harley would stay nearby him the whole day. Even as Jamie cracked open a bottle of white wine and sipped on it, Harley was next to him holding his hand.

When Harley looked up at him, he saw those grey eyes focus on him, he turned his attention back to the family. He wasn't a drinker, after seeing how it affects Fred when he drinks his beer. But seeing Jamie focus on him like a hungry animal, he didn't mind. It didn't give him a bad feeling and he admired the patience he had instead of dragging him away.

It wasn't until Jamie's sisters, nephew and nieces left and his parents decided to get ready for bed did Jamie walked calmly to his room with Harley in tow. He closed the door and locked it, so no one would come in. "Jamie?" Harley questioned. "Have I ever told you that you look so hot trying to look innocent?" Jamie asked. Harley smiled. "I'm not innocent?" Harley asked. 

Jamie grabbed his hips and pulled him. "No. Never. You're a demon. A sexy demon." Jamie mutter before kissing on Harley's neck. Harley hummed. "Jamie, your parents are across the hall," Harley whined. "Then I suggest you keep quiet," Jamie whispered before nipped his neck.

Harley gasped, his body tingling and his cock were waking up from its slumber. "Jamie, can we at least go to the bathroom?" Harley whined. "Fine," Jamie said before walking to the bathroom. Harley closed the door and Jamie had common sense to at least start the shower started. Harley took off his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket.

Before he could take off his pants, Jamie's hands came from behind and up his sides. Harley leaned back onto that hard chest, his body molding against Jamie's. Jamie's fingers slide up Harley's body to tease his nipples. He pinched and twist those buds, Harley moaning and biting his bottom lip. The warmth in his belly tingle throughout his body, reaching behind him to pull Jamie's hips by his belt loops to feel that hard cock.

"Jamie," Harley moaned. Jamie flicked the small buds, loving how perky it was. "How can you be innocent when you're making those noise? Coming from your sinful lips?" Jamie whispered. Harley shivered. He was starting to like tipsy Jamie, but he wished more for that cock to get out of Jamie's pants.

"Jamie, cock," Harley managed to moan out. Jamie kissed down his neck. "I guess I shouldn't tease," Jamie said. Jamie backed up and took off his clothes, Harley taking the chance to take off his restricting pants and boxers. "Ready Harley?" Jamie asked after grabbing the lube from his medicine cabinet.

Harley nodded. He got in first, the warm water hitting his hot body. Jamie got in front of him, becoming some type of water god as water wet his body and hair. Jamie kissed his lips, taking Harley's breath away. Their bodies slid and slide against each other, gripping each other as they silently begged for each other. "Jamie!" Harley begged. 

Jamie slid his hand between Harley's legs, passing his cock, to his balls. Harley gripped Jamie, lifting a leg. Jamie pushed him against the tile wall, watching his face morph in pleasure. "I would still be quiet. My parents would still be able to hear you. Or is it that you don't care?" Jamie said with a smirk. Harley covered his mouth. "Come on, baby. I like to hear you." Jamie taunted.

He slid his hand up from Harley's balls to his hips, getting down to his knees. "I can make you talk, one way or another," Jamie said, lubing up his fingers. Harley looked down pleadingly and was granted when Jamie took his cock in his mouth and teased the rim of his hole. Jamie felt the hole clench against the pad of his finger.

He pressed in slowly, bobbing his head slowly. Water got in his eyes, the salty taste mingling in his mouth as spurts of precome shot down his throat. He stuck in another finger, his own cock throbbing between his legs. He'll get his attention, but Harley needed to spill first. 

He took the cock to the hilt, taking in the slight musk of Harley's light pubic hair. He stuck his third finger in, finally going to town on Harley's prostate. "Ah!" Harley yelled, his legs going weak as pressure build. "Jamie! Permission! Can I?" Harley asked. Jamie slid off Harley's cock. 

"Go on, baby. Cum for me." Jamie told him. He sped his fingers up and stroke his cock in front of him. "Come on, babe. You can do it." Jamie motivated. Harley buried his hands in Jamie's soaked hair. He came hard onto Jamie's face, clenching Jamie's fingers. Jamie opened his mouth, catching some in his mouth. The water slid the rest down his face.

Harley huffed, thinking it was it. Maybe he can give Jamie a blow job to fix his problem. "Feel good, baby?" Jamie asked, getting up onto his feet. Harley nodded, sliding a finger down Jamie's abdomen to the throbbing cock. "Yeah. I can handle your problem though," Harley said suggestively, give Jamie's cock slow rubs. 

Jamie hummed, pulling Harley close. "Baby, I'm going to need more than your hand and your mouth. But let's hope you can keep quiet." Jamie said with a wink. He turned off the shower and guided Harley to the bed, ready to have Harley begging under him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Harley's laid on the edge of the bed, giggling at Jamie. Jamie held up one of his legs, kissing his calf and sliding his hand over the slight hairy leg. "Do you shave?" was the question Jamie asked that made Harley giggled. He wasn't expecting that question while both of them were naked, Jamie still hard while Harley's cock tingled with excitement.

"Yeah, when it's the summer and warmer days. It's pretty cold so I'm less inclined to do it. Why?" Harley asked. Jamie shrugged and smiled. "I like this," Jamie responded. Harley rolled his eyes. "Come here, silly," Harley said, leaning up. Jamie laughed and leaned down to meet Harley halfway, kissing him until he needed oxygen. He really loves Harley, every action and every word that comes out of his mouth is ready to show how much.

So he pushed Harley back down, grabbing Harley's thighs to put on the sides of his hips. Harley slid his hands through Jamie's red hair, their tongues dancing against each other, one thin strip of saliva connecting to each other when they needed air. Jamie grinds his hips down onto Harley's, his fingers making red lines on Harley's thighs as his moans may it's way into Jamie's mouth. 

Harley tightened his thighs, his cock waking up for a second time. He snuck a hand between them, his touch to Jamie's firm cock breaking the kiss for Jamie to moan and dig his fingers in harder, almost pleading. "Harley!" Jamie cried, thrusting his hips. Harley let him, squeezing his fist at the right times, letting the pre-come coat his hand. Jamie slid his hands up to Harley's hips, thinking about being inside that warm heat. That wonderfully tight hole clenching around him.

He wanted to spill.

"Harley, condom!" Jamie warned him. Harley removed his hand but shook his head. "No, it's okay. I want you to go in raw." Harley told him. Jamie paused, but his body buzz with excitement and adrenaline. "Really? Are you sure?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded. "Yes. I trust you and... and I love you too. I want to be yours. Fully yours." Harley told him.

Jamie was so happy to hear those words. He almost cried. "I love you, baby," Jamie said before kissing Harley. Harley cut the kiss short, just as desperate to have something in him. Jamie chuckled while Harley smiled bashfully. Jamie lined himself up, waiting for Harley to change his mind. Harley took deep breathes, telling himself that it was okay.

This was something he wanted. Jamie pushed in slowly, Harley starting to freak out. "Jamie! Can you speak to me? Or kiss on me, please!" Harley asked. Jamie nodded, leaning down and kissing Harley's forehead, nose, cheeks, down his jaw, and nibble on his neck. Harley hummed, slowly getting filled by the thick cock. He arched under Jamie, Jamie crawling over until he was buried to the hilt. Jamie groan, sucking hickeys onto Harley's skin that'll surely be visible tomorrow.

"Jamie!" Harley softly. Jamie kissed his throat to collar bone. "Jamie! Fuck me already!" Harley said through gritted teeth. "I was trying to make this special," Jamie said, looking up at the flush boy. "Take me on a date next time, just fuck me already!" Harley fussed.

Harley was thankful for Jamie going slow and all, but now that he had a pulsing, raw cock in him, he was passed the pain and fear of being forced. This was the easy part and seeing Jamie over him was enough to comfort him. "Horny ass teenager," Jamie said with an eye-roll.

"Shut up! I'm going to turn twenty in three months. Plus, I'm getting fucked by dad. Or should I say sugar daddy?" Harley said with a smirk. "I'm definitely not that! You make me sound old!" Jamie exclaim, laughing. "Jamie, you can't laugh during sex. You're killing the mood!" Harley whined. Jamie shook his head but proceeded to give Harley what he wanted.

Harley didn't stay as quiet as he wanted to be. He was sure Jamie's family heard him and it didn't help Jamie motivated him to get louder. He abused Harley's prostate, feeling the warm hole squeeze around him with any latex in between. Harley tried to cover his mouth, but Jamie held his wrist above him. Jamie's name was heard outside their bedroom, followed by a yell of pain when Jamie bit him.

He sunk his teeth in deep, hearing his lover yell in his ear. Harley's body tense, pushing him over. Jamie kept going, letting go of Harley's wrist for his waist, pushing in and out of the tightening rim. Harley cried, get overstimulated. He wrapped his arms around Jamie, tugging his hair. "Please cum in me!" Harley begged. "Fuck," Jamie groaned. 

He spilled in him, trying to bury his seed deep in him. Harley sighed, feeling the warm liquid inside him, knowing the familiar feeling of it leak out of his ass coming soon. He felt dirty, but a good dirty. He forgot how good it felt when done without a condom, everything heightened for both of them. Jamie slipped out of him, laying on the bed, huffing like an old man.

Harley couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Shut up, Harley," Jamie said, know what Harley was thinking. Harley crawled over to his side, taking in the warm body. "You came without permission. Are you alright?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded. "Yeah. I know you wouldn't get mad at me for cumming too soon." Harley told him.

Jamie was proud and kissed his forehead. After a moment of cuddling, Harley got up to wash the drying cum on him. He took his phone with him too, wanting to check for emails of better job opportunities. Instead, all he had was a text that made him weak in the knees. Why him? Why now? No, it doesn't matter. He loves Jamie and he don't want to go back to that jerk. That... 

That... 

Rapist! Brainwasher! Egotistical Pedophile! 

His first love. 

Harley cut off his phone and quickly washed, wanting to hurry and go back to safety. To Jamie. The person he can actually say he really loves. So while his heart hurt for Fred, it can only be healed by Jamie. The person who was showing his actual love and compassion. 

_Enough playing with him, Harley. It's time to come home,_ was what Fred texted. But Harley shook his head. No, not yet. He wasn't done yet. He wants to keep living this life, this fantasy Harley can only dream. If it meant taking several hits from the angry person, then it'll be worth it.

For now, he'll keep playing. But as he got out of the bathroom and crawled over to a sleep Jamie, he knew his time was coming to an end. He was going to dream, just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Harley are pretty vanilla, but considering their past, it's romantic.  
Things are gradually going to get dark, but I'll warn you all for triggers and such as usual. It's fine for the next few chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

Jamie woke up at the crack of dawn to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast. Thinking it was his mother in the kitchen, Jamie got up to fix himself some coffee. Maybe Harley was taking Marley out. Stretching, he walked to the kitchen only to pause at Harley cleaning and cooking like his life depended on it. Smoke was going up while he scrubbed and dusted the counters and washed the dishes. 

"Harley?" Jamie asked. Harley shook his head. "I'm busy, Jamie!" Harley said frustratedly. Jamie hurriedly walked over. "Harley! Harley, Stop!" Jamie said, grabbing Harley's wrist. Jamie saw Harley marked his forearm with a red marker, his biceps with dark scratch marks.

"Stop Jamie!" Harley yelled, trying to free himself from Jamie, only to cry on his chest. Jamie let him, holding him close. They both heard Jamie's family coming out of their room to see the commotion but had the sense to keep quiet. "What's wrong, baby?" Jamie asked. 

Harley glared at him, Jamie wondering what he did wrong. "I love you, that's what's wrong. I got my butt up to fix breakfast for you and your family, cleaned, and took Marley out." Harley said. Jamie knew Harley was lying to him, but since Jamie's family was looking, he'll go with it. "Okay, I love you too. And wake me up next time when you want to go on a cooking and cleaning frenzy." Jamie said before kissing his nose.

Harley softened his expression. "I'm sorry," Harley said softly. Jamie nodded. "Want me to clean your arms?" Jamie asked. Harley shook his head. "Want me to get you a long-sleeve shirt?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded. Jamie kissed his nose again before going to his room, letting Harley continue cooking. 

Jamie's mother followed Jamie to his room while Jamie's father stayed to talk to the younger boy. Harley set the plates out for the family and himself. The father walked up to Harley, staying out of the way, but looking at the red markings on Harley's inner forearm.

"Tell me, Harley is it, Where's your family? Are they coming?" Jamie's Father asked. Harley faltered putting the bacon on the plates but continued. "No sir, my family isn't very friendly nor very thrill to see me," Harley told him. "Surely, they forgive you by now. New year, new start and all." The father suggested. Harley frowned. "I don't so if they are angry about me being who I am. They don't like that I'm gay." Harley explained.

The father frowned. "Is that why you hurt yourself?" The father asked. Harley glared at him. "I'm sorry but I think you don't have the right to ask me about what I do to myself nor do I need to give you an explanation," Harley told him. The father helped separate the eggs equally. "I don't mean to pry, but surely you know about Jamie's past as well. I'm just concern." The father said. 

Harley kept quiet, pouring the grits in small bowls and setting toast on plates. The father poured Marley's breakfast in his food bowl before wrapping Harley in a hug. Harley figured out where Jamie get his touchy-feely habit from. Jamie and his mother walked out, finishing a conversation. "I just want you to know that you do have people to talk to.

You made a difference to Jamie's life and that's all I need to know. And if your family doesn't want to be there for you, then consider me family. I don't want to see a repeat of last year." The father said softly. Harley held back his tears. It was way too early for all this crying, but Harley never had a father figure like this. It felt... nice. Harley never even said dad in a while.

"Th-thank you. I'll do that." Harley said. The father let go and grab his plate. Jamie walked over to Harley with a soft smile, handing him the shirt. Harley put it on, realizing it was Jamie's shirt, which really calmed him. "Better, baby?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded and hugged him. "I love you, Jamie. And I'll tell you why later." Harley said. Jamie nodded, putting the conversation with his mother out of his mind to hug the boy he loves.  


\-----------------------------------------------------  


Fred woke up, body aching, but very worth it. He had to throw away a lot of things and made sure his baby mama was gone for good. The last thing he wants is a stupid, whiny brat running around. He got up to fix some coffee and grab the paper in his front lawn. He fixed up the place pretty well, but it was needed for Harley to trust him again.

The beer bottles were gone. All his focus went to the spare room. Locks were on the door, cuffs on the bedpost, the windows blacked out and the room soundproof with very little light. Fred was sure it would drive anyone crazy, which was what Fred was going for. He stocked up on bleach if things turned towards the worse and a few drugs if things get crazy. Believe it or not, Harley was the best thing that happened to him.

He had so much power and control over him while Harley begged for him like he was king. So yes, he was going to get that back. Harley will come back to him. It's in his mind and blood to want to be controlled and directed. To be forced. Fred looked at his phone, seeing one text.

_Leave Me Alone!_

Fred chuckled. His Harley was funny but surely he knew he won't stop. But maybe he didn't know at what limits Fred was willing to go to get Harley back. No issue, Fred will show him. With a smile, Fred made a few phone calls and picked out his best clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, I'm a little scared of Fred. Poor Harley.


	24. Chapter 24

Harley got a chance to see more of Jamie's family, even the aunt who was shocked Jamie wasn't single anymore, but with a very young person. Harley wore a Christmas sweater and sweats, Jamie wearing the same, but with antlers on his head. Harley played with the kids and talked with a few teens.

He never knew how good it felt to gossip about relationships and gush over hot guys. The teen girls loved they had a gay friend while the guys were surprised Harley knew about sports. Jamie was happy as Harley mingled around with a blush. While everyone was slowly warming up to Harley, Jamie made every attempt to show Harley affection.

Getting under mistletoes, sneaking off to bathrooms and bedroom for a quick makeout session, slaps to his butt, and holding him against his front while his family was distracted. Watching Harley blush while wanting more was starting to be a guilty pleasure. "Jamie, not now! Your family is outside this door." Harley whined. Jamie kissed down his neck, rubbing Harley's clothed cock.

"Then keep it down. How can I resist when you are acting so cute." Jamie said. Harley whined when Jamie worked his hand into Harley's pants. "Jamie, we can have sex tonight if you wait. And you can go in me raw. Gosh, I want your cock." Harley promised. 

He felt ready for it and Jamie was such a sweetheart. He felt ready to really connect, no condom between them. Jamie groaned. "How can you say something like that and expect me to wait a whole day? But fine. But if I pop up with a boner, it's your fault." Jamie said. 

Harley chuckled, pulling Jamie in close. "I love you, Jamie," Harley said. "I love you too and I swear you give me five minutes and I'll be done," Jamie said. Harley laughed. "No, Jamie," Harley said.  


"Three minutes?"  


"No,"  


"One minute?"  


"No, Jamie,"  


"Okay, fine. How about thirty seconds? I can be done by then." Jamie said. Harley laughed. "Just wait until tonight. It'll be worth it." Harley said, opening the door. Jamie hugged him from behind as they walked out. "But baby! You're so sexy. I can't wait." Jamie said, not realizing how quiet his family was. Harley had a big smile until he looked up and saw the front door open with his ex standing there in nice clothes and a smirk.

Harley stood stiff, ready to run. Jamie looked up from Harley's neck to see the problem. "The fuck are you doing here?" Jamie exclaim, placing his body in front of Harley. "I just wanted to talk to my cousin. Christmas is coming and while his family isn't the best, he'll always have me." Fred said, innocent to the public, but a hidden message to Harley. 

While Harley's family disown him, Fred took him in. He was all he had. Harley cleared his throat. As he thought before, he was going to play this game, no matter how dangerous it was. "Welcome. I'm glad you can make it. I hope you can mingle with My boyfriend's family. They are very sweet." Harley said with a sweet smile. 

Fred smiled back and walked in. The tension could be felt in the air, Jamie still glaring at the male. He was waiting for the call to get rid of this guy. If Harley so much as have a panic attack because of this guy, he'll call the cops. The family started talking again, some gossiping. Fred took a sit while Harley went to get them both a drink before sitting down as well.

Jamie sat close by, his hand always on Harley's body. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?" Harley asked. Fred shrugged. "I have been building, redoing the house. Been keeping it clean and thinking about getting a better job. The house had been lonely lately, family staying away. I would love if you came by." Fred said, selling this story to Harley.

Harley, hearing this from Fred was new. "Really?" Harley asked, not sure whether to believe it or not. Fred smiled. "Yeah. Wanna see my hands? Thorns are no joke." Fred said with a chuckle Harley looked at his hands, seeing small scratches and saw how rough his hands had gotten. 

Jamie saw too, questioning what exactly was Fred doing. He didn't trust him as far as he can throw him. "You said you were lonely?" No family?" Harley asked, secretly talking about the affair Fred had. "Yeah, no one. I got rid of unwanted stuff. Hoping to find the person to love to share the space with." Fred said, looking at Harley's eyes. Jamie tightens his hold of Harley. 

"I heard dating websites is a good start. Also, bars are a good way to find good people." Jamie suggested through gritted teeth. "True, but I'm hoping to get my ex back. I messed up, but I'm better now." Fred said. Harley felt his heart skipped a beat. It was the first time Fred admitted fault before.

Harley sighed. He missed Fred, but his heart was with Jamie. Fred was his first, but Jamie was his forever. Fred wasn't the best during his bad times, but Jamie gave him love since the beginning. Ever since Jamie prevented him from jumping off that bridge.

"You can stay for dinner, but you have to leave. I love you, and I can't say I stopped yet. But I want to be with Jamie. I hope you treat your next lover with respect." Harley said quietly, before getting up. Jamie watched, secretly happy Harley choose him over Fred. He looked at Fred with a smirk. "You had your chance, now it's my turn," Jamie said.

Fred frowned. "I wouldn't count on it. As I said, he's mine and he will come back to me." Fred said with determination. Jamie watched him get up to mingle with Jamie's family. Jamie crossed his arms. "Over my dead body," He said.  
He had no idea how true it might be in his future.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Implied Suicide attempt. Stop when Harley sees Fred. I MEAN IT if you can't handle it. Skip down to Jamie's part. I don't want to trigger anyone.**

Harley was hating the limited space he had to keep his distance from Fred, so when he was offered to go shopping for Christmas gifts, Jamie having to stay, Harley took the chance to leave. Jamie hugged him and kissed him, asking what he was going to get for Christmas. 

Harley wasn't sure either, but he promised it would be something good. Jamie told him to buy extra condoms and lube as well, lending his money as well before letting Harley go. Harley gave one last look to Fred, who was in the kitchen talking to the woman while they cook.  


Harley was going to be late for dinner, but at least Fred would be gone.  


Jamie's cousin's dragged him to the mall, stopping in each store to buy some clothes. Harley picked out a few sweaters, sweat pants, and shirts. He figured he should buy him a new phone or a lunch box for his job so he wouldn't have to spend money. He could eat a home-cooked meal instead. 

He definitely needs new pants, ones that didn't have spots of blood on them. Harley didn't consider this as a grand gift or anything, but he thought it would be welcomed. Harley caught his eye on a few picture frames. Harley has a few pictures of them together. That can be a good gift.

Harley sighed. He only knew Jamie for a few weeks, but it felt like forever. But he still didn't really know him. Christmas was in three days. "Are you okay, Harley? We're getting late for dinner." Said Jamie's older cousin. Harley nodded, holding up a few things in his arms. 

"No, wait! I want Harley to try this on!" Said the younger cousin. She passed him the outfit and jumped on his feet. The older cousin shook her head. "Really Hannah. He's a teenager." She said. Hannah pouted, hands on her hips. "And dating an older man. He's obviously having sex too so I don't see the problem with booty shorts and a crop top." Hannah said.

Harley chuckled. "I'll go try it on. Maybe it can be another gift for Jamie." Harley reasoned. He walked towards the dressing room, a little excited. He hasn't spiced up he and Jamie's sex life yet, not like it needed to. He already said they could do it without the condom, he can be sexy for him. Not exactly his type of clothing, but it was a start. Not to mention he's doing this willingly, no one forcing him to do this.

He smiled as he changed, liking how it fits him. It made his butt have more shape and brought the curve of his sides. He never knew how small his body was in the crop top, but he sorta liked it. He walked out of his dressing room to see himself better. He walked out, making sure his dressing room door stays open.

He wasn't bad looking in the outfit. His thighs were bigger than he thought. Now he knew why Jamie liked touching legs. "You look hot," said a voice. Harley lifted his eyes from his feet to the figure in the mirror before panicking. He turned around to Fred eyeing him up and down.

"Fred! What are you doing here?" Harley asked, wanting to run, but Fred blocked his way out. "It wasn't hard to figure out. I had to search a few stores, but happy I got you alone." Fred said, crossing his arms. Harley held himself. "What do you want?" Harley asked. "For you to come home. Do you really think you belong with that guy? He'll deal with your antics now with the hero persona he has, but he's going to get tired of you." Fred told him.

Harley thought about his presence reminding Jamie of his dead daughter and Harley didn't want that. Harley shook his head. "I love Jamie," Harley told him. "You have barely been with him to know that. But you still love me and we can fix this." Fred said, grabbing Harley and forcing him back into the changing room. He closed the door firmly and immediately tried to kiss him.

"No! Fred, don't!" Harley resisted. Fred pressed him harshly and gripped his wrist. "Do you really think really love this? He's a fucking paramedic and he has to deal with your crazy ass at home. Don't you think he has enough problems already?! Look at this shit! Look at it!" Fred said through gritted teeth.

Harley cried silently, his eyesight blurry, but still looked at his scars. "All this is a sign of weakness. How come everyone else can live their life but your stupid ass had to be special. You're not a man, you're a wuss. And no man wants a sorry bitch. So do yourself a favor and leave him before you make him miserable too. At least I'm willing to take you in." Fred said.

Fred let go of Harley, Haley falling to the floor. "If you need a reminder, there's a mirror behind you. You're just a burden to him. You'll see." Fred said before walking out. Harley cried on the floor. What if Fred was right? What if he was just a burden? What if...  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


Jamie laughed with his family, drinking wine. He was just tipsy, waiting for his love to come home. While Fred was here, he watched him like a hawk. He didn't make any bad moves other than making his nieces and cousins blush. When it came time to kick him out, Jamie did it personally, deciding to get a restraining order on the guy. 

He was a threat to him and his lover. No more showing up at his door. Jamie didn't even know how he got his address in the first place. Jamie sighed. It didn't matter. Jamie looked at the door again. It was getting late and the snow was starting to come down. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Jamie said. After five minutes on the phone, Jamie was panicking to get his coat and shoes. "Jamie! Honey, what's wrong?" Jamie's mother asked. "Harley is at the hospital! I need to go!" Jamie said before racing out. _Don't worry baby, I'm coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below. I'm feeling it too and really hating Fred too. He'll get what's coming to him soon and they will have a happy ending (Because that's the route I going) 
> 
> The last chapter is a bittersweet ending, which is a different, alternative ending.
> 
> But comment below though, Love y'all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but more to come.

Jamie continued to work during the days Harley stayed in the hospital. Every time he had to hurry to save someone's life, he would think of Harley and do his best, scared out of his mind but his hands moving like clockwork until they made it to the hospital. During his break, Harley would be sleep.

Jamie didn't know if Harley was during that on purpose, considering the doctors said he was fine but keeping him to monitor him for his suicidal tendencies. Apparently, they recommended him to go to an inpatient facility and Harley threw a crazed fit and threaten to do a few things if he ever finds himself there. 

So they closely watched over him until they knew he could go home. It also helped that he lived with Jamie. Jamie walked to Harley's room, wondering if Harley was going to ignore him again. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve so he was hoping he can take Harley home tonight.

He knocked on the door before cracking it open, Harley looking adorably shy with a pout. Jamie smiled and walked in. "Hey, baby," Jamie said. Harley looked up at him and crossed his arms. Jamie chuckled. "I see you stop ignoring me. Wanna tell me why?" Jamie toyed, sitting next to Harley's bed. 

"I figured you wouldn't be mad at me now and I'm horny," Harley said, looking away. Jamie frown. "Why would I be mad at you?" Jamie asked. "Because I hurt myself. And No, I don't want to talk about what triggered me." Harley said sternly. "You can trust me, Har. Talk to me." Jamie said softly, grabbing and holding Harley's hand.

Harley said nothing so Jamie climb onto the bed, careful not to damage anything as he laid his head on Harley's shoulder. "When you look at me, I don't want to remind you of your daughter. As a replacement or do-over. Or a charity case either." Harley said. Jamie sat up, looking at Harley with wide eyes. 

What made Harley think that? "What? No Harley, I'd never treat you like. You're not a charity case either. And yes, you do remind me of my daughter, but accepted the fact that she's dead. But when it comes to you, you are what I think about, not her. Right now, I want my lover, not my daughter. Okay?" Jamie said carefully. 

Harley teared up, squeezing Jamie's hand. "Are you sure we don't need to break up? What if we're bad for each other? We can't keep this game of if one of us is going to give up. You're not a hero, Jamie. The closest you'll get to that is being in that damn ambulance and keeping that person alive until they make it here. But did I ask for that?! No! I didn't! You stopped me from ending this fucking cycle because you wanted to play the good guy! So you know what, Fuck Off! I'm done!" Harley yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

It was for the best. This relationship can't work out, not with their personal issues so closely related. Jamie sat up shocked at the outburst. Does Harley really want to break up with him? Jamie took deep breaths, careful to not let his emotions get the best of him. 

"You leave tonight," Jamie said, getting off the bed and walking out of the room. Harley cried harder. He really didn't want to leave Jamie, but it was for the best. But why did his heart hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to cry just a little bit. This is so sad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for talks of suicide, abusive ex, and just a very emotional talk**

Jamie gathered his things from the hospital that night, the drive to Jamie's house was silent. Jamie had a darker air around him and Harley didn't like it. He knew Jamie was mad at him and may kick him out into the night. Harley wondered slightly if he should go back to Fred.

Or maybe his parents. Claim to know his lesson and be the perfect son they wanted him to be. Harley whimpered in his seat when Jamie drove passed his own house. Where was Jamie going? Back to the bridge? Abandon him somewhere?  


No, Jamie went somewhere worse.  


He cut off his headlights and parked in front of Fred's house, making Harley shake with fear. "Why are we here?" Harley asked, nearly crying. Jamie looked at him with a frown, his voice neutral. "This is where you were going to go when you break up with me. I figured I give you a lift there." Jamie said.

Harley wiped his eyes, not wanting to go back here. Not back to Fred. Harley shook his head. "I don't wanna go," Harley cried. "Then what do you want? You want to break with me, but you will go back to him. Do you want to get raped and beat on, Harley?!" Jamie shouted, ignoring Harley crying in the passenger seat. 

Internally, he was tired too. He was reminded of how much his daughter went back to the same abuse over and over instead of telling him until he knew the truth when his daughter was hanging in her bedroom. Now his daughter was gone. He accepted that, but he didn't want a repeat either. He knew Harley was stronger than this, but he didn't want him to give up so easily. 

Why leave a good thing for such a person like Fred? "Why are you crying? I bet if I kicked you out of my house, your feet would take you back here! Do you want to cut yourself and see the person you still claim you love to watch you die? Do you want that? He doesn't give a damn about you, Harley! He doesn't care not one bit of you." Jamie told him.

"Stop it!" Harley yelled. "Why?! Because I'm telling you what's going to happen? Are you going to kill yourself now?!" Jamie shouted. "No!" Harley cried. "Then what do you want? You don't have to have me, but if you walk down that street instead of going to Fred's house, you would make me the happiest man alive. I don't want you to go back there, Harley. I want you to take control of your life. Not for me, not for yourself, but for you. I love you, Harley, and that means I'm willing to help you whether that meant being together or not. I don't want you to give up and revert back to the way you were when you grew so much already." Jamie said softly, but sternly.

He wanted Harley to understand that his life was precious and he shouldn't give up so easily. "I thought you weren't mad," Harley whimpered. "I'm not mad at the fact you cut yourself. We all have bad days and I will always be there to patch you up. But I was mad that you were willing to give up on a good life based on your fear and assumptions. You were ready to go back to the horrible life you knew than take a risk that we could make it together. If this relationship is too much for you, we can always take a break, but don't give up." Jamie said, reaching for Harley's hand.

"How did you know I was going to come back here?" Harley asked. "You got mad that I saved you. You were going to come back here to get that pain and drive to kill yourself like you had on that bridge." Jamie responded. Harley stayed silent as Jamie got ready to drive back to his house. Harley couldn't believe he was that readable to Jamie, that he knew Harley was going to go back. But he was still scared though.

What if they were bad for each other? Both of them were emotionally traumatized and weak, but Harley didn't want either of them to crack due to another's actions. He still believes his tendencies did remind Jamie of his daughter, even if he didn't want to admit it. It would only make Jamie depressed and Harley would feel like it was his fault. 

He didn't want to send Jamie on that dark path, but he also didn't want Jamie's depression to trigger his insecurities and tendencies either. Harley wiped his face, trying to calm his racing heart when Jamie parked in his driveway, neither of them getting out. Jamie was waiting for Harley's response to all this, this night being emotional as hell.

"We need a break, just so I can figure myself out. Maybe make myself better. Better for you. But, I still want to kiss you and cuddle you, just no sex until I know we're both capable of doing that." Harley said, Jamie nodding. "Capable?" Jamie questioned. "We're not using it to escape our feelings and problems. Do you think we can do that?" Harley asked. 

Jamie smiled and lean in to plant a soft kiss to Harley's lips. "That will work out just fine," Jamie said. Harley sighed, the unknown weight being lifted off his chest. They both got out of the car, the house lit up with Christmas lights. Before Jamie unlock the door, Harley hugged him. "I-I love you. Merry Christmas eve." Harley said. Jamie blinked a couple of times before smiling. 

"I think this is the worse Christmas eve I ever had." Jamie said before laughing. Harley joined in the laughter, somehow getting stronger the more they laughed. Today was awful and emotional. It wasn't even that funny, to be honest, pretty sad, but the laughter made everything so much better. 

Like that's all they really needed to get the harshness and sadness of the day to go away. Jamie wiped his eyes, his smile bigger than before. Harley felt a lot better as well, accepting a kiss to the forehead before opening the door. Jamie's family was still over watching a Christmas movie and eating popcorn.

They turned to the couple, happy they were both home and ignoring Harley's red eyes. Jamie's cousin's that went with Harley to the mall apologized if they did something to trigger him, but it was never their fault in the begin with. It was how much he let Fred's words enter his mind.

Fred doesn't know Jamie like Harley did, so now he was wondering why he believed it. Sharing a look at Jamie across the room, he knew he should've known better. He'll get better for Jamie. For himself. No more trying to back out, he was going to do this right.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few random things before the angst.

On Christmas day, Jamie and Harley were woken up by Jamie's cousins helped by Marley licking Harley's ear. "Jamie! Get your family!" Harley demanded, his voice muffled by the pillow. Jamie groans before sitting up, force to be woken up. "Alright, go get your presents. Harley, if you are not out of the bed in five minutes, I'm dragging you out by your ankles." Jamie warned. 

Harley ignored him, just happy when Jamie lifted Marley away from Harley's ear and he had five more minutes of peace. But sadly, those five minutes went by fast and Jamie held to his word, dragging Harley by the ankles to the livingroom. The day went by fantastic, well, judging from Harley's experience. So many people laughing and tearing Christmas presents apart.

It was weird. Just to think that last year, he was pinned to the bed and forced to pleasure Fred all day. His hole twitched in the familiar pain from being milked dry and abused to the point he couldn't walk for a week. "Are you okay, Harley?" Jamie asked. playing with Harley's hair. "I think this is the first Christmas I ever felt happy," Harley said with a smile. 

Jamie couldn't help but fall more in love with Harley. To give him happiness that he needed for a long time. Jamie twirled Harley's brown hair, his grey eyes looking at every feature of Harley's face. Those shiny brown eyes that now looked more like dark amber with gold flecks, his brown hair that was becoming more curly and wavy, his button nose and puffy cheeks Jamie wanted to poke, and cupid's lips that Harley always like biting when embarrassed and nervous, like he was now.

"Jamie, you're staring," Harley stated, a cute blush making up to his cheeks. Jamie didn't know how he managed to save such a cutie. How can this cutie get abused from such a man, rejected from family, given a horrible life? It was then Jamie knew how Fred feels. 

He didn't want to let Harley go. He wanted to have him forever. "Can I kiss you?" Jamie asked. Harley nodded with a shy smile. Jamie cuffed his cheek and planted his lips on Harley's. Being in love with such a beautiful man was the best thing that ever happened to him.

\----------------------------------------------------  


For Christmas, Harley gave Jamie a couple of shirts, medical supplies, and one picture frame of Jamie and his daughter. Harley didn't want him to completely hide his daughter. Jamie cried when he got the gift, but happy seeing Harley accept his daughter. "One of these days, I'm going to marry you," Jamie commented.

"Shut up, Jamie," Harley told him with a blush. For Christmas, Harley received a gaming system and a few video games, a few books, and clothes. The last gift came later when Jamie's neighbor came over and gave Jamie a three-legged Australian shepherd.

The beautiful blend of grey, black, and brown with the beautiful eyes that made Harley's heart melt. "I saw the dog and it made me think of you. Even with three legs, he's still happy, vibrant, and forever pushing like you are. Oh, and Marley loves him." Jamie said.

Harley smiled, getting on his knees to meet the new friend. The dog crept slowly to Harley, sniffing and curious of him. Harley grew a little nervous until the cute pooch started to lick his cheek, Harley already loving the dog with his heart and soul. Together, they name the sweet dog Cookie, and Harley new friend quickly welcomed himself to his new family. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

The family stayed over until New Year, BBQing and buying fireworks. Harley helped out, mostly to keep away from Jamie who was being handsy. Six days of no sex was taking a toll on him, but Harley figured it was the fact Jamie just wanted him rather than just sex in general.

So most of the day, Jamie cooked and took the dogs out while Harley stayed busy. It wasn't until nightfall did Jamie got vocal. A few cups of alcohol, Jamie danced to the music outside until he couldn't walk right. Harley laughed, the inner part of him happy Jamie was a drunk Jamie was a fun, crazy drunk than a sexual, abusive one. "Are you okay?" Harley asked, dragging a stumbling Jamie. 

Jamie looked up at Harley and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you're so pretty!" Jamie gawked as if it was the first time meeting Harley. "Thank you. You're pretty as well. And drunk." Harley told him, sitting him down on the couch. "Oh, I'm drunk? Are you taking me home with you? I don't think my boyfriend would like that." Jamie said, laying down.

Harley chuckled. Even drunk, Jamie knew he had a boyfriend, even if said boyfriend was looking right at the cute idiot. "I think your boyfriend wouldn't mind. I am your boyfriend." Harley reminded him. Jamie only stared at him for a moment, making Harley blush. "What?" Harley asked. Jamie chuckled before he started laughing. "What?" Harley insisted, smiling.

"You have chipmunk cheeks! So cute!" Jamie said, trying to poke at Harley's cheeks. Harley giggled, trying to invade Jamie's fingers. "Jamie, stop!" Harley laughed, starting to poke Jamie back. This side of Jamie was cute and childlike. But Harley forgot the nasty part of a drunk person.

"I don't feel so good," Jamie said, sitting up. He felt a little dizzy, the room spinning and feeling slightly light-headed. Harley was going to suggest medicine when Jamie puked on Harley's lap and feet. Harley closed his eyes as Jamie finished up, ignoring the slimy, warmth that came from it. 

"Oh, I feel better now," Jamie said before falling onto his back and promptly passing out. "Jamie, you drunk idiot," Harley mumbled. Harley carefully got up to clean up. Despite being puked on and having to take care of Jamie, he can't even say this was a bad night.

By far, this was the best New year he ever had. After having helped to drag Jamie to bed and clean his mouth, Harley planted a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight idiot," Harley said. Best New Years ever.


	29. Chapter 29

With New Years' came and gone, Harley decided he was going to start this year off with a good foot. "I want to go back to school," Harley stated. He was looking through his phone at good community colleges. As much as he was happy to bring in a small bit of cash, he wanted to really help out so Jamie knew he can ask Harley for help if he ever needs to.

"And I wanna go to France," Jamie responded. Harley looked at Jamie for the weird response. "I'm serious, Jamie. I wanna go to school and get back into the flow of things. I want to be situated to the point you can depend on me too." Harley explained. Jamie nodded, stirring his coffee lazily. "I know, and I really want to go to France. But you're talking about going to be an accountant again, going back to that stress." Jamie said.

He gathered his coffee and sat down next to Harley, cutting on the news. "I know, but now I have good support back home. I feel like I can do this." Harley said, changing tabs to one of the job search websites. "Then I trust you. But about a year or two from now, we're going to France." Jamie said. Harley smiled. "Why do you want to go to France?" He asked.

"Why not? I just want to travel. I like being a paramedic and all, but to travel and see the world is everyone's dream. I feel like I can finally do that now. Just imagine hiking and sledding down mountains, sunbathing at the beach, or staying indoors, huddling around a fire." Jamie said.

Harley chuckled. "We'll work our way there then. By the time you hit forty, we'll be better than ready." Harley said, putting his computer down. About to take the dogs to the groomers?" Jamie asked. "Yep, Marley's nails are sharp and Cookie needs a proper bath after rolling around in the muddy snow," Harley said, the dogs lifting their heads at their names being said.

"Go ahead and give Marley a bath and hair trim as well. He's getting too furry and it's getting in his eyes." Jamie said, opening up his phone to forward the money to Harley. "Alright. Need anything else?" Harley asked. "No. I was thinking take-out tonight. Chinese?" Jamie suggested.

Harley put on his coat and the leash on Cookie. "That's fine with me," Harley said. He leaned over the couch, Jamie turning to give him a kiss. "And sex tonight?" Jamie asked. Harley chuckled, placing another small kiss on Jamie's lips. "Maybe," Harley teased. Jamie rolled his eyes and took it as a yes since Harley laughed. "Be careful out there," Jamie told Harley before he closed the door. 

It was the start of an ordinary day. 

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. 

After Harley made it to the groomers, Harley sat in the waiting area since they get too anxious and excited with Harley around. So Harley was minding his own business, scrolling through his phone at good jobs until he received a text from Fred. Harley considered ignoring it until he received another from him. 

Fred: No more playing games. Come out of the shop or your boy-toy dies. 

Harley frozen, looking around the room and the window behind him. He didn't see anyone, but he didn't trust his eyes when it came to Fred anyway. _Just calm down. Don't make a scene,_ Harley thought. 

Fred: Throw your phone away. 

Harley looked at the people around him, most of them working or on their phones. He went to the nearest bin and threw away his phone, trying to think of a plan. Maybe he could warn someone, talk to someone, write a note. But instead, as he walked back to his seat, the door opened to Fred walking in in fancy attire. Harley hadn't seen him wear a button-up and slick pants since he went to visit his own parents.

They sat down together, Harley not sure what to do. "Nice to see you again. Are you thirsty?" Fred asked. Harley shook his head no, but Fred thrust a clear water bottle and a couple of pills in his hand. "Take it. It's your medicine." Fred insisted. Harley heard those words way too many times, but this time he was afraid of what he was being given this time.

But being a good boy, he took the meds and the bottle, downing it all as the liquid burn down his throat. "Good job, Harley. Now, are you ready to go home with me?" Fred asked. Harley shook his head, but he knew better. "Are you really going to kill him? You're here with me." Harley said.

Fred chuckled, his blond hair reflecting the sun, making him look quite beautiful. "Remember what happened a year ago when you refused you to get it up for me and even threaten to call the police?" Fred asked. How could Harley forget? He was high for the first time and felt drunk enough that he couldn't see. 

So many hands. It wasn't just Fred that night, but all Harley could remember was the pain the next day as he could barely move. "Yes," Harley answered simply. "Let's just say one is very talented in many skills, including murder. So, do you want to test me?" Fred asked. Harley wanted to scream, cry, maybe run, but he thought about Jamie.

His Jamie that wanted to go to France. His Jamie that saved lives. Who was Harley to risk his life? "I'll go," Harley said. With a smile, Fred stood up, putting his hand out for Harley. Harley didn't want to grab it, but as he tried to stand up, his legs gotten wobbly and the room pinned.

_Alcohol,_ Harley thought. "You were always such a lightweight. Let's go home, baby." Fred said, scooping up the late teen in his arms and walked out. Harley didn't want to call his old home his home, but if it means Jamie lives, he'll call any place home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for abuse**
> 
> I had a whole brain fart on how to continue this, but back to regular (Non-scheduled, lol) updates.

Getting a call from the groomers that his dogs were abandoned there was not how Jamie how this day would go. Jamie rushed over and gathered them, making sure he paid them before trying to call Harley. It wasn't like him to do this unless he was having one of his episodes.

Jamie didn't see any hints or symptoms of it when Harley left. He was actually pretty happy when he left. Jamie called Harley five times before dropping off his dogs to look around the neighborhood. 

He didn't want to think worst-case scenario but after hours of not finding his lover, Jamie headed to the police to report a missing person. Since Harley wasn't gone a full forty-eight hours or even twenty-four hours, Jamie was stuck on his own. 

But he had an idea of who was behind this. 

He tried his best to remember where was Harley's old home, looking at house numbers and lawns until he arrived. It looked neater than the last time he been here. Jamie got out and walked to the door, not hearing any screaming. Jamie frowned.

Before trying to talk to Fred, he walked around the house. Everything seemed so calm and quiet, not liking what it meant. There one window that was one way, only seeing his reflection, but he didn't hear any banging for help. He walked to the back yard, no fresh dirt dug on the ground. 

Jamie growled, shaking his head and running back to the front door. He knows Harley is here because Harley wouldn't just abandon him like this. Not now. He banged on the door, angry at himself for thinking Fred would back off. "Open up! I know you are in there and I know you have Harley!" Jamie yelled. 

Still no answer. 

Pissed, Jamie started kicking the door with his feet. He wasn't going to leave without him. The door finally gave, Jamie walking in on Fred pouring himself some wine before looking up at Jamie. "I see you don't know how to use a doorbell," Fred commented.

"Cut the bullcrap! Where's Harley?" Jamie demanded. Fred choked on his drink. "You lost Harley! What the fuck is wrong with you? You have to keep an eye on him! I'm not his only enemy, you know." Fred said, putting on his shoes. "Makes sense you manage to pissed other people off and get Harley in danger. Where is he?" Jamie asked. 

"Probably dead somewhere," Fred said. "Be serious!" Jamie told him. "I am. A popular place is burying him in the graveyard. Slowly suffocate. Slow easy death." Fred said nonchalantly. "Then take me there!" Jamie said. Fred laughed.

"Why should I? If I can't have him, he deserves it. He knew what he was getting into when being with me and he decided to leave. Not my problem. I'm just going to get some coffee and hope for the best." Fred said. Jamie growled in frustration.

"Fine. Tell me where Jackass," Jamie demanded. Fred shrugged. "Next to the church on Martin street. Have fun." Fred said. Jamie rolled his eyes and left. He didn't trust Fred's words, but he has to go along if he was going to find him. He just hopes Harley can hold out during this time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ah!" Harley cried out, Fred was finally done with him. He felt nasty being forced to cum or risked getting hit. He just wanted Jamie and to be held, but it seems more like a dream now. "Just like it should be, huh baby?" Fred said. He slid out and laid next to him on the bed. 

Harley didn't bother to answer. "You know, your boy toy came over this afternoon, heading to that graveyard next to the church. His death will be on the news tomorrow. But this is for the best. We belong to each other, Harley. I was your first and I should be your only. I gave you the love you needed and now you wanna run. His death will get rid of this foolishness, okay?" Fred said. 

Harley turned his head over at Fred, mostly tired of his nonsense. "If he dies, I die. I want him and I'll never want you no matter if you keep me cuffed to the bed for the rest of my life or fuck me multiple times a day. So fuck you, Fred." Harley told him. Fred frowned, sitting up and straddling Harley. 

"You belong to me, Harley," Fred growled. Harley smiled. "Not in this life nor the next. So go fuck yourself!" Harley said. That earned him a couple of punches, his arms restrained so he couldn't protect himself. But even then, he felt good as pain traveled around his body.

One day it won't. 

He meant what he said. If Jamie dies, Fred won't have Harley anymore. No more living in pain. As Fred yelled and hit him, Harley couldn't help but think he was in heaven. Only Jamie, he was the one to have his heart, and Harley will do what it takes to give it to him.


	31. Chapter 31

Jamie arrived at the graveyard around sundown, the fading light telling him that he was running out of time. It took a bit of time gathering a shovel and getting ready to dig up the grave once he found it. Seeing Harley's name on a tombstone creeped him out, but he got to work. If Harley was dead, he rather see it with his own eyes.

"I know Fred is lying, but I have to do this Harley. Please just wait for me." Jamie spoke before he started digging. The more he dug, the more he got sweaty. He stripped out of his jacket and soon his shirt. His arms ached and his heart raced, looking around as it got dark. The sun soon left the horizon, the sky turning orange to red and soon black, street lights coming on. 

"Please Harley," Jamie whispered. His shovel hit the coffin, Jamie getting excited and scared. He hurriedly cleared the coffin, ready to open it up, but froze. He felt around the edges, using his phone to help. Slipping in his fingers, he cried. He can't open it.

"You're smart. But not that smart, huh?" said a voice. Jamie slowly turned around, hands up as he looked up and saw a man holding a rifle at him. "A bomb in the casket? Fred must be paying you very well. But please don't shoot." Jamie spoke carefully. Jamie expected this. 

It has been twenty-four hours and he was sure that if Harley was in there, he would've yelled for him as soon as he hit the coffin with his shovel. But even if Harley was in there, Fred already told him that if he couldn't have him, no one could. Fred wasn't going to make it this easy for him either way. That meant Harley must be back at Fred's house. 

Jamie just needed to get rid of this guy. "And why not? There's a nice bounty on your head and I'm not stupid enough to turn it down." Said the guy. "I'll double it!" Jamie reasoned. By all means, he wasn't rich, but he'll do anything to have Harley back.  


He already lost his daughter, he wasn't prepared for Harley to go too.  


"How?" The shooter asked. "I'll double it. What is he paying you? Ten grand? Twenty? I'll give you fifty grand by the end of the month. Or you can own everything of Fred's. If he dies, Harley gets the house. He sells everything and gives the money to you, even the house if you want and that itself is more than what I'm offering. What do you say?" Jamie bargained.

The shooter lowered his weapon, thinking about what Jamie was offering, but he has to cover his own butt as well. "You'll murder Fred. My name stays out of it, right?" He asked. "Not even a thought," Jamie confirmed. They eyed each other for a moment before the man took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey Fred, it's me. That boy you mentioned, he's dead. Exploded when he opened the coffin. Poor bastard." He said. Jamie took a sigh of relief. The man nodded before hanging up. Then he helped Jamie out of the hole. "The end of the month. If you don't have it, you're dead. And I will get the money selling your organs in the black market, so don't test me. Understood?" He said. 

Jamie nodded. They both walked back to their respective car, but the man stopped him. "What's so special about Harley? Sure he is a fine piece of ass, but he isn't worth all of this." He told him. Jamie shook his head.

"He is to me. Let's just say I'm the less extreme version of Fred. I love him. Fred is just possessive of him due to how weak Harley seems to be around him. Love makes you do weird shit." Jamie told him. The man hummed, pulling out a detonator. "Love gets you killed, kid," the man said. He pressed the button and the graveyard exploded, Jamie jumping at the sound and watching the blast.

He couldn't believe that almost happened to him if he lifted that coffin. "Get going, kid. The cops will be here soon and I can't afford you getting arrested with my money on the line." He told him.

Jamie nodded and got in the car. He drove off hurriedly, his heart racing at how big the situation really was. He really didn't know how Fred was connected to all these people, getting afraid for Harley. He couldn't wait another day with Harley stuck with a criminal like Fred. Tonight, he was going to get him back.  


\------------------------------------------------------------  


Harley's face hurt and his body screamed in pain even as he laid still. Fred just got off the phone and laughed, tossing his phone aside and crawling up Harley's body with a smile. "Seems like your boy-toy is dead, my dear. Exploded in flames and down to hell where he belongs." Fred said laughing.

Harley cried, thinking this was his fault for falling for Jamie. For bringing Jamie into this. He should've manned up instead of running that night he met Jamie. All of this could've been avoided. Now, the pain seemed small compared to his broken heart. Harley's own greed for love brought him Fred. Maybe he did belong to him.

Maybe that was his fate that he having been fighting for the last longest. But even in this regret, his heart still beats for Jamie. The salty tears burn his face, bringing a small to him. Jamie wouldn't have to see how ugly and dirty he is now. Jamie wouldn't have to worry about him anymore now that he was dead. "I'm sorry," Harley whispered, Fred frowning.

"Remember when we first met. You wanted me even after I took you that day. Why don't we go back to that? Just you and me this time." Fred said. Harley nodded. "You can release me now," Harley said softly. Fred studied him before doing so. Every muscle in his body burned, his hips and ass making him weak. But Fred watched him and Harley had to act carefully.

He climbed on top of Fred, a small whine passing his lips. Fred didn't care about his pain. Harley leaned down and kissed his lips sweetly like all those years ago when he was a fool thinking he was in love with Fred. Fred responded lovingly as if he was finally getting what he wanted. Harley's affection.  


No, this was Harley's goodbye.  


He'll make Fred's dreams come true because his own died in the fire. No, it died long ago when he was about to jump that bridge. Harley kissed down Fred's neck, feeling the fast beat of Fred's pulse under his lips. Harley met his own angel at that bridge and it was the first time Harley felt life.

It was the first time he lusted for someone on his own. It was the first time Harley wanted someone to live his life with. Harley leaned up and looked at Fred. Fred was the nightmare of his life Harley has been living with for years. One day, Harley was going to wake up. 

One day, he was going to see Jamie again. Unknown to Fred, who only wanted Harley's ass, this was a goodbye. Because when everything was done and Harley laid down to gather his energy, he'll be gone. By morning time, Fred wasn't going to have Harley anymore. If Jamie was in hell, Harley was going to go as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Jamie makes it to Fred's house before Harley can act out his plan. 
> 
> Hint: He will.


	32. Chapter 32

Jamie didn't make his presence known, deciding to just sneak in and risk a breaking and entering charge. It took him looking up a video and buying a few hairpins, but he was ready. He looked through the windows, noting Fred must not have returned to the living room. He would have to be quiet, but he needs to act now.

He took the pins out of his pocket and picked the locks, looking around and hoping he wasn't going t get caught. He failed a couple of times but got excited when the lock finally give. Jamie opened the door slowly, wincing at the door creaking so he hurriedly closed the door. Now inside, he heard a shower going on, but no sounds of yelling or groans of pain.

Jamie stood up and walked around the bar, finding a knife holder. He didn't want to result in killing someone, but Fred might not be the type to let Harley go so easily. So Jamie took it, the blade of the knife making him shiver with fear, but this wasn't his first time seeing blood.  


But it will be the first time he caused it.  


The shower went off and Jamie duck, hiding behind the island bar. "Go wash, Harley. You're starting to smell. Starting tomorrow, we'll go back to being a real couple. I promise to love you this time so you won't have to leave." Fred said. Jamie shook his head but didn't hear a response from Harley. Fred must've told him already that Jamie died, so Jamie knew he would have to hurry before Harley do anything dangerous.

Hearing footsteps coming out of the bedroom, Jamie moved to the other side of the bar as Fred walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer. Fred looked out of the window, thinking about Jamie who tried to save Harley. He chuckled. "Poor bastard. I hope you are looking down at us from heaven and thinking how much of an idiot you are to trust me. I got dangerous friends, boy-toy." Fred said.

Jamie frown. Now was the time to go to the bedroom. With new confidence and anger, Jamie crossed the space and down the hallway to the bedroom. Not seeing Harley on the bed, Jamie hurried to the bathroom, surprised it wasn't locked. Closing the door behind him and locking it, he heard the sound of crying getting interrupted.  


"Jamie?"  


Jamie looked down at Harley, who looked horrible. His face was bloody, his body littered with bite marks and hickies, down his legs was blood. "Baby, I'm sorry!" Jamie said, falling to the floor to hold Harley. 

"He said you were dead. Please don't leave me." Harley said softly. "I won't. I'm right here." Jamie said, dropping the knife and hugging him. Harley cried, feeling the warmth from the body he wanted. "I wanna go home," Harley begged. Jamie nodded. "Okay, can you get up?" Jamie asked.

He helped Harley to his feet, grabbing his knife, but Harley cried in pain, his legs too weak to support himself. "It hurts!" Harley cried, holding onto Jamie. "I know. I'll take care of you." Jamie said. He opened the door and helped him get out, but paused when Fred stood in front of the bedroom door. 

"You just don't know how to fucking die, don't you? I guess I should've thought about you speaking your way out of dying. But I won't make that mistake." Fred said. Jamie backed up and lay Harley on the bed. "Don't you see what you are doing? You're hurting him and pushing Harley to death. Even if you get rid of me, you won't have Harley long. You'll have nothing." Jamie told him, holding the knife.

He didn't want to use it, but he refused to leave here without Harley. "You don't know him nor our relationship. He's perfectly fine with me. And if you think I'm going to let him go, you got another shit coming." Fred said, pulling out a gun. "Jamie!" Harley cried from the bed. He felt helpless, unable to walk, unable to move, and now his lover was going to die. What's going to happen now?  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Fred sat in a police car, his hands coated in blood and feeling tired for the night. He couldn't believe what he did, but he would do it again. How Harley fell to Fred's feet and distracted him, how Jamie took the chance, but Fred shot him a couple of times in the shoulder. 

Jamie punched him, but Fred had the upper hand when they fell to the floor. Jamie couldn't move his one arm, Fred punching him in his jaw, one of Jamie's eyes feeling swollen. Harley, his boyfriend, crawled to the scattered gun and was brave enough to shoot Fred off Jamie. Fred was shocked by the action. Holding his side with sadness, looking at Harley who was crying.

"I just wanna go home," was what Harley told him before shooting Fred in the stomach. Fred spit up blood, holding his stomach. "Harley?" Fred said in shock. Jamie had enough. He grabbed the knife and got in Fred's view. Jamie didn't know why he didn't stop even after Fred died, but it felt good to keep doing it, making sure Fred would never come back.

"Jamie?" Harley questioned, getting a bit scared. It was only then Jamie stopped and held Harley until the cops arrived. Jamie smiled, then chuckled. Maybe he was a little more damaged and insane than Fred. 

In the end, they both wanted Harley. "Don't worry Fred. While you're burning in hell, I'll take good care of him." Jamie said. But rather do what Fred did, he'll make sure to treat him better and show him what love really is.


	33. Chapter 33

After staying in jail and going through the court system, they ruled Jamie to be innocent of all charges. Harley was brave to tell his full story and answer any questions the lawyers asked, the proof was on his body and on the rape kit done by the medical team at the local hospital. Everything pointed at Fred to be guilty of pedophilia, domestic abuse, rape, along with more.

To everyone else, it was a wonder why this wasn't reported to the police and why proper action wasn't taken. Especially since there were plenty of reports of Harley's suicide attempts. But it didn't matter. It was all done and over with. Jamie had Harley to himself and from here on out, they were going to be okay. First, Harley wanted to go home and formally introduce Jamie as his boyfriend.

Jamie thought of him as brave but been his boulder during the thirty-minute stay. They still didn't like the fact he was dating a man, but the fact Jamie was a paramedic, sane, and good looking was enough to soften the blow. It wasn't enough to stop suggesting a few women and suggest that trauma was still playing with his mind, hence them leaving after thirty minutes of staying.

Harley was still happy and was okay with visiting them for only a short period of time. Next, Harley sold the house to pay the debt to the guy that helped Jamie. Harley wasn't up for meeting the guy, but after selling everything in the house with the help of Jamie, they paid him off and never had to worry about him again. Harley only took his clothes from the house, everything else held too much history for Harley to keep. He just wanted to start fresh.  


And fresh they did. They continued to go to therapy, took their meds together, and continued to grow. Since Harley did well with dogs, he went to school for veterinary. Four years in school, in class, then coming home to his pets and lover was the best experience of his life. 

Most of his worries were trying to past a test, but that was beautiful compared to his past. After four years and Harley getting his first job, Jamie figured it was the perfect time to ask that pretty boy to marry him. So he took Harley to the bridge. Harley frowned, looking at Jamie. "Why are we here?" Harley asked. "Don't you remember? This is where we first met. We were broken and searching for peace. We both found happiness on this bridge. And baby, you came so far since then." Jamie said proudly.

Harley blushed. "You have too. I'm proud that you don't blame yourself for her death and accepted that she finally found peace. I bet she is very happy for you right now." Harley praised. Jamie's eyes got teary but knew the words to be true. He grabbed Harley's hand and squeezed it, feeling happiness. He hasn't felt this way in a long time. "Actually, I was thinking we can adopt a baby soon. Maybe move to a bigger house and start a family." Jamie suggested.

"Really? A baby? Do you think we're ready?" Harley asked, his heart racing. "Har, you spoil the hell out of our dogs. We can try a human baby by now. And we'll help each other. It'll be fine." Jamie said. Harley smiled and bounce in his seat. "A baby! Okay! We'll start planning for one. I'm excited!" Harley said happily. 

Jamie laughed, Harley looking so cute and healthy and beautiful. It was such an opposite from years ago, but like an angel now. "But first, we need to do something first," Jamie said. "What?" Harley asked. Jamie pulled out a small box from his pocket. 

"I want this family to have only one last name. I want to have you forever. I want to love you every day. I want to really have you as mine. So, Harley, will you marry me?" Jamie asked. Harley was already wiping his eyes with a smile. All this was a dream, a dream Harley wanted for years. To think it was going to happen with someone who truly loves him.

"Um, Harley?" Jamie asked, wondering if it was too soon or too much. "I'm sorry. Part of me doesn't believe that you want to marry me. I know I'm not damaged, I'm a survivor, but it's so perfect and beautiful to happen to me." Harley tried to explain. Jamie chuckled and held his cheek. 

"Harley, every time I wake up, I wanna see your face. I wanna kiss you, touch you, and be with you for the rest of my life. If anyone asks, I want to call you my husband. I know what I want, Harley, and I want you. So will you marry me?" Jamie asked. 

This time, Harley nodded with teary eyes. Jamie opened the box and pulled out the ring. He slipped the ring onto Harley's finger before kissing the precious boy. On this bridge, both boys were at a hard place. Today, it was the start of a better life towards their happy ending. From here on out, they were going to show each other love for the rest of their life. 

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about how this ended. They really needed to love and happiness. Now I know that they will.   
Thank you for reading and comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below. I would love to know how you feel about this.


End file.
